A Black Heart
by AMarieKelley
Summary: Alexandra Black and her best friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are gearing up for the final battle with Voldemort when they get some very unexpected and much needed help from two unlikely groups of people. How much of a difference will they make? Most importantly, what happens after the final battle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

AN: Takes place after the events in London in Thor: The Dark World. Loki has somewhat reformed. Oh, and Frigga didn't die in Thor: The Dark World, which is partly why Loki's reformed.

Chapter 1: Defense of Hogwarts

Alexandra Black, one of the Golden Four and sister-in-all-but-blood to Harry Potter, watched with angry eyes as "Headmaster" Snape went to the front of the Great Hall. The Carrows stood on either side of him, but behind him as if to say they respected the Headmaster. "Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour," Snape looked at Alexandra. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening…Harry Potter was sited in Hogsmeade." Alexandra's eyes lit up as the students conversed around her. "Now," Snape continued, looking at them all in disdain, "should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aide Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward, will be treated as…equally guilty. Now then," Snape intoned as he began walking down the aisle between the students, "if anyone has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I'd like them to step forward…Now." He was looking directly at Alexandra, who lifted her chin in defiance. No one move and then there were footsteps.

Alexandra smirked as Harry stepped forward, wearing his Gryffindor Robes over his muggle clothes. The students gasped and "It seems, despite your exhaustive, defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," Harry said angrily as the main entrance doors opened and the Order of the Phoenix walked in with Ron and Hermione among them, "I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Harry's eyes narrowed as his anger rose and the students began moving to the sides to get out of the way of the coming duel. Alexandra moved to join the order, standing next to Hermione. "How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!" Harry demanded, his emerald eyes glowing with pain and anger.

Snape took out his wand and Professor McGonagall moved in front of Harry as students cried out, moving to the sides of the hall even further. Professor McGonagall looked at him with intense sadness and anger. She fired off incendio after incendio at him and he blocked each one. The Carrows were knocked unconscious and he fled. "COWARD!" Professor McGonagall bellowed after him.

She lit the torches in the great hall as the students cheered. Alexandra swallowed hard. It was only the beginning.

**(Asgard)**

Far away, in the realm of Asgard, a great, tall being in gold armor with a gold helmet that had antlers on it on his head named Heimdall was watching over the other eight realms. His eyes, as gold as his suit, were unfocused as they watched the events unfolding on Midgard. "Heimdall, what is happening?" Odin asked, coming up to the gatekeeper of the bifrost.

"My king, there is a great disturbance among the realms," Heimdall answered, his hands resting on the hit of his sword.

"What kind of disturbance?" he heard Odin's younger son, Loki, ask.

"It is coming from Midgard," Heimdall began, "a dark, powerful seidr who calls himself Lord Voldemort, is about to wage war on the other seidr who fight for all that is good on Midgard."

"Will this Lord Voldemort have any impact on the other realms?" Odin's oldest son, Crown Prince Thor Odinson, asked.

"I do not know," Heimdall answered, "what I do know is that Lord Voldemort is very dangerous for those living on Midgard. If he should win, he would have all the mortals on Midgard executed or made into slaves because he deems them unworthy."

_Jane_, Thor thought, thinking of his mortal love. "Father, we must help the Seidr on Midgard," Thor said to his father.

"If only to stop this Lord Voldemort from trying to take over the realms," Loki added, looking at his father.

Odin nodded. "We must protect the 9 realms. Heimdall, send for Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Then the seven-"

"Eight," Queen Frigga, Odin's wife and mother to Thor and Loki, interrupted, coming up to her husband and sons. "If you think you are leaving without me, again, you are sorely mistaken."

"My wife, please, you must stay here where it is safe," Odin said, looking at his wife with his one eye.

"This Lord Voldemort has most likely amassed a great army. I am coming," Frigga stated, her tone indicating that this was the end of the argument.

Odin sighed. "My darling, you must stay close to one of us at all times," he told her softly. "I nearly lost you before and I will not risk losing you ever again." She nodded as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun arrived.

Sif and the Warriors Three made an imposing group. Lady Sif was a tall woman with dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She had wide, milk chocolate brown eyes and high cheekbones. She was wearing chainmail under a red leather tunic with silver armor over top of that. Under the tunic and armor, she wore black leather breeches and black thigh high boots that had silver armor over the knees to protect them. On her arms she had red leather and silver armor arm guards. In one hand she held her sword which become a staff at her wish and in the other she held a shield.

Volstagg was a large, imposing man with shoulder length auburn-red hair and a beard to match. He wore silver armor over dark breeches and black boots on his feet. On his hip, hung his axe.

Fandral the Dashing wore a dark green tunic with gold armor over the top, covering his chest and forearms and dark green almost black leather breeches with knee high black boots. Strapped to his hip was his weapon of choice: the rapier.

Hogun the Grim had long, jet black hair he kept up in a bun, narrow coffee brown eyes, high cheekbones and he wore a black tunic with silver armor over the top, black breeches, and black boots. In his hand, he held the mace, his weapon of choice. All four knelt down in front of their king.

"You sent for us, Allfather?" Lady Sif asked, looking up at Odin.

"Yes, the eight of us are going to Midgard to help the Seidr defeat their foe, Lord Voldemort," Odin answered. He turned to Heimdall. "You know what to do while we are gone," he added.

"Yes, my King," Heimdall answered.

"Will the Avengers meet us there?" Loki asked, looking at Thor.

"They most likely will," he answered, smiling at his brother tensely.

"Don't be so tense, this is going to be fun," Loki told his brother, clapping him on the back.

"Killing is not fun," Thor said quietly.

"No, it is not," Loki agreed, "but defeating this Voldemort fellow? That will be fun." Those were the last words said as Heimdall climbed the dais and positioned his sword to open the bifrost. He thrust his sword down and watched as Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun disappeared into the Bifrost, heading toward Midgard.

**(Over the Atlantic)**

Director Fury finished briefing the Avengers, Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, on what little he had about the terrorist attacks. "If you leave now, you'll get to Scotland within the hour. You're looking for a Castle and when you land, look for a woman named Minerva McGonagall. She'll tell you more than I can."

They nodded and went toward the Quinjet. "Are you really that accepting of all this?" Bruce asked, looking at Tony.

"The way I see it is this: we've battled gods and aliens, why the hell not magical people?" Tony asked. "I see it as a science we don't know anything about."

"We should look for the Bifrost. Chances are Odin will send Thor to help us out," Captain Rogers said, looking at the team.

Clint and Natasha got into the pilot and co-pilot's chairs respectively and they were taking off about 30 seconds later.

**(Hogwarts)**

Alexandra Black had just gotten all the under age students out of the castle and sealed the portrait in the Room of Requirement to make sure they didn't come back. She ran back to the entrance hall just as she saw a rainbow colored light land in the courtyard and a small muggle jet land next to Hagrid's Hut. "Professor, what's going on?" she asked, going to professor McGonagall as the rainbow light disappeared with 8 people standing where it had been.

"We are getting some sorely needed help," Professor McGonagall answered.

"I see that," Alexandra answered, surveying the newcomers with distrustful, cat-shaped silver eyes.

"Are you the person in charge here?" the old man with a gold patch over his eye. He had a white beard, white shoulder length hair, his eye was almond shaped and blue, and he was wearing gold armor with a red cape.

"I am," Professor McGonagall replied, "to whom am I speaking?"

"I am Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, and here to aid you in defeating the creature known as Voldemort. With me is Queen Frigga, my sons Princes Thor and Loki, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun."

"I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and this is one of the four main players, Lady Alexandra Black," Alexandra's nose wrinkled at the use of her title, "Of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"Silver eyes, it is uncommon even among the Seidr," Loki commented, looking at the young woman.

"Indeed," she answered. "It is not uncommon of my family to have silver, blue, or brown eyes. My father had silver eyes, a trait he passed on to me."

"Miss Black, you must get them as caught up as possible before Voldemort attacks," McGonagall told her.

"Yes, Professor," she answered, nodding. She looked at the Asgardians and the Avengers. "Come on, there's a lot of information to cover in a short amount of time. He'll be attacking within the hour." She turned and went into the castle, the others following behind her.

Alexandra used her magic to weave her jet black, wavy hair into two small braids on either side of her head that joined into a large one that went down her back. "This is our second war with Voldemort," she began as her clothes transformed from the school uniform into knee high leather boots, leather pants, a leather top, and a long sleeve dragonhide coat that fell to her knees in length. "The first war raged during the 1970s and ended in 1981."

"Why the near decade between wars?" Loki asked.

"In the spring of 1980, former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was interviewing a young woman by the name of Sybil Trelawney for the position of Divination professor. She is a direct descendent of Cassandra Trelawney, a celebrated seer from nearly a century ago. When Dumbledore thought she had no gift for divination, he was going to end their meeting when she went into a trance and produced a prophecy she does not remember."

"Do you know what that prophecy said?" Frigga asked as they neared the library.

"Yes," Alexandra answered quietly, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

"A prophecy child," Frigga breathed.

"Indeed," Alexandra answered, entering the library. "That summer, at the end of July, there were two boys born who fit the prophecy. Neville Longbottom was born 30 July and Harry Potter born the 31 July at 11:57 at night. There was a spy who heard half of the prophecy and he went to the Dark Lord. Voldemort took the part of the prophecy that he heard to mean Harry Potter and on 31 October of 1981, he went to Godric's Hollow where the Potters were hiding under the fidelius charm. He killed James first, who was attempting to buy Lily and Harry time to get out," she said, going to the history books, scanning the spines. "Lily barricaded herself and her 15 month old son in the nursery. When Voldemort came, she begged for mercy for her son, for Voldemort not to kill him. Voldemort told her to step aside, that there was no need for her to die. She refused and, with all the love in her heart, died for her son. Voldemort turned to the baby to kill him, but when the avada Kedavra backfired, it disembodied him and he fled. Harry was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

"That poor child," Frigga whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Who was the secret keeper whom gave up the Potters?" Loki asked, touched that a woman would die for her child.

"Peter Pettigrew. He died by his own hand a few weeks ago," Alexandra answered.

"Pity," Loki said lowly.

"He was a traitor," Alexandra answered, tossing books over her shoulder. They floated over to the table and opened to where she wanted them. "These books are about Voldemort's rise, but no one really knows the whole history," she said, flipping through the pages of the books.

"Voldemort knew from the time he was a child that he was special." She looked at the Avengers and the Asgardians. "And that he like causing people pain. His mother was a pureblood, a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She fell in love with a muggle man named Tom Riddle. She drugged him with a love potion and they were married. When she became pregnant, she stopped giving him the love potion, thinking he would love her and their unborn child. He proved her wrong and left her. The night she gave birth, she left her son Slytherin's locket and died shortly after he was born. He grew up in an orphanage and when he turned 11, like the rest of us, he came to Hogwarts.

"Voldemort's past is mainly guesswork because there's no one alive to tell us about his formative years," she told them, looking into the pensieve. "While at Hogwarts, he learned of his heritage and of the Chamber of Secrets, a chamber created by his ancestor Salazar Slytherin. It was said to house a most dangerous monster, a basilisk that if looked straight in the eyes would kill you with its gaze. If it was looked at via a mirror or water, then the person would be petrified." She looked up at their aiders. "And it was true. Harry fought the basilisk in our second year, but that is a story for later. Tom Riddle Jr., better known as Voldemort, began to gather followers in his fifth and sixth years. He was exceedingly charming and had a tongue of silver. He could convince just about anyone to do anything he wanted. Those who wouldn't do what he wanted were killed or put under the Imperius curse. It was also during his time at Hogwarts that he learned about horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" Loki asked, curious.

Alexandra's eyes darkened to a slate gray. "Horcruxes are very dark magic," she began. "To make one is to murder someone in cold blood and split your soul. You take part of your soul and put it in an object of value to the maker, but not to someone else and hide that object for safe keeping. Voldemort wanted so badly to be immortal, to defeat death, that he created six horcruxes."

"Six?" Thor breathed.

She nodded. "He made six horcruxes using things of magical, historical value: Slytherin's locket, his grandfather's, Marvolo Gaunt's, ring, his diary from his time at Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and his snake, Nagini. Four out of the six are destroyed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are currently looking for the diadem. The snake is always with Voldemort so we'll have to wait. Anyway, back to his history.

"After he left Hogwarts, he worked various jobs and his numbers grew. After my parents and Harry's left school, they joined the Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort and his followers made it apparent they were not backing down without force. Lily and James, my parents, the Longbottoms, and others fought Voldemort time and time again. Then Halloween came and the day after, Harry was celebrated as The-Boy-Who-Lived," Alexandra said, bitterness echoing in her voice.

"Ten years later, Harry and I met on the Hogwarts express. We arrived at school and Voldemort possessed our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and tried to get the Sorcerer's stone. The sorcerer's stone could make the Elixer of Life and would make the drinker immortal. Fortunately Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I stopped him. He tried again in our second year, releasing the basilisk that petrified the muggleborn students. Harry slayed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and saved Ginny Weasley, who Voldemort had possessed through a diary. In our third year…" she trailed off and clenched her jaw before continuing. "In our third year, my father came back. The dementors were sent here because he escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban. Dementors are terrible creatures that take away the happiest memories and leave you with your worst. If they're feeling particularly nasty, they'll suck out your soul, leaving you an empty shell." The Avengers and the Asgardians looked extremely disturbed. "We discovered they had an affinity for Harry because he has particularly bad memories. When we were on the train, the dementors came on to search the train and one came into our compartment." Her eyes nearly went black with anger. "Harry heard his mother screaming and begging for his life. And finally he heard Voldemort killing her."

"My god," Steve breathed.

"Indeed," Alexandra answered. "Harry and I got into a horrendous fight that year because up until then, I hadn't told anyone who my father was. When he found out that Sirius was my father, he accused me of betraying him. My pride got the better of me and we didn't speak until after the holidays. When we finally apologized to each other, we had to save my father from the dementors and discovered that he was innocent and that Pettigrew had been living with the Weasleys as a rat. He escaped and my father was on the run for two years after that."

Alexandra sat in a chair and propped one of her feet up on the seat. "Fourth year, we hosted the Triwizard Tournament and two other schools, Durmstrang and Beaubatons, came to the school. Harry's name was submitted without his consent and yet he had to participate or he'd lose his magic. Mr. Crouch, a ministry official, was murdered and at the end of the tournament, during the last task, Harry and the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, were taken to Little Hangleton where Voldemort was resurrected. Cedric was murdered and Harry brought his body back to his parents," she murmured, looking at her hands, willing her tears away. "Fifth year, we had a sadistic teacher for our defense against the dark arts professor, Umbridge, who was from the ministry. She was essentially teaching us how not to defend ourselves since the ministry didn't want to believe that Voldemort was back. There were disappearances, people were disappearing in numbers that weren't seen since the first war and the atmosphere was…dark, heavy. Everyone was jumped up, at each other's throats when we're supposed to be uniting. Harry was getting visions from Voldemort and at the end of the year, we went to the ministry because Harry got a vision of Dad being tortured. We fire-called the house and Kreature told us that Sirius wasn't there…on Narcissa Malfoy's orders. We went to the ministry and my father was killed. The minister saw that Voldemort was back and it's essentially been open warfare ever since. At the end of last year, Dumbledore was murdered and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on the hunt for the Horcruxes. Here we are, a year later and they're at our doorstep." The castle shook and she looked up. "And so it begins."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

_Last time:_

_The castle shook and she looked up. "And so it begins."_

Chapter 2: The Final Battle

Steve Rogers glanced around as the Castle shook before looking at Alexandra. _People so young shouldn't be fighting_, he thought to himself as he took her in. Her battle outfit outlined a very womanly figure. She was well endowed on top, which narrowed to a tiny waist before flaring into wide hips. Her cheekbones were high and her nose was straight and ever so slightly upturned at the end, giving away her aristocratic background. She had a fair, translucent complexion and what looked like very soft, smooth skin that begged to be caressed.

Steve watched as she got to her feet, her wand shooting into her hand. She was prepared for battle and she took on the look of a soldier, her shoulders squaring slightly, a determined look crossing her face. He knew in that instant that she was willing to give her life for a better world, a world without this Voldemort character, which reminded him a lot of Hitler and the Nazis.

Alexandra got up and her wand shot into her hand. She flicked her wand and the books floated back to their places. "There will be time enough to read later," she told Loki. The 'if we win' went unsaid.

"I will hold you to that," Loki replied.

Alexandra nodded and led them out of the library. They got to the main entrance and she looked out the doors. "You've been busy," she commented, walking up next to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan are rigging the bridge that leads to Hogwarts with explosives to blow it up," McGonagall answered.

Alexandra grinned briefly and then swallowed hard. "Best get ready, looks like Voldemort has the giants coming in the first wave," Alexandra said to the Asgardians and the Avengers. The protection charms and wards were crumbling under the hexes and spells the hundreds of Death Eaters were sending their way. "If you see a sickly green light coming your way, duck or jump the hell out of the way. That's the Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. Once it hits you, we cannot bring you back."

"Dully noted," Clint said, getting an arrow ready.

Thor held Mjolnir at the read, his red cape billowing behind him. He looked at his brother, who was wearing his green and gold battle armor with his helmet on his head, his staff at the ready. Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun were ready as well, wielding their weapons. His father looked as impassive as ever and his mother looked both worried and determined. "Ready for this?" Clint asked the Asgardians.

"We were trained for this," Fandral answered, serious as always in battle.

Clint looked at Natasha who had her guns ready and was checking her Widow bites, little devices that when released, knocked out whoever was in the vicinity. She glanced at him, her emerald eyes sparkling in a deadly fashion. Captain Rogers had his shield up, a look of determination on his face. Tony Stark was in his Iron Man suit, his facemask snapping down and into place.

"You're turn, Big Guy," Tony said to Bruce casually.

Bruce let his anger take over and transformed into the Hulk, releasing a ferocious roar. The Death Eaters seemed to pause when they saw the Hulk, the Avengers, and the Asgardians. "They're so desperate they brought muggle filth in to help!" they heard one of the Death Eaters yell, laughing.

Alexandra's eyes narrowed and she began throwing curses and spells at the Death Eaters. "If you see a woman with wild, curly black hair and heavy lidded eyes, throwing curses everywhere, leave her to me." Her tone told them there was no room for arguments.

"What is she to you?" Sif asked, killing a Death Eater.

"My father's murderer," Alexandra answered, throwing a reducto at an oncoming Death Eater. The Death Eater flew back into a wall and slumped to the ground.

"Blood traitor!" one of the Death Eaters snarled at Alexandra. The Death Eater sent a curse at the young witch and she got a shield up in front of her just in time.

"And proud of it," Alexandra snarled back. "I would rather be free than be a slave to a madman!" She sent a string of curses at the Death Eater who dodged them or threw up a protego against them.

"Lady Alexandra, look out!" Fandral called to her.

Alexandra spun around as a cutting curse caught her in the arm. She hissed, her silver eyes glowing in pain and anger. She sent a sectumsempra back at the Death Eater, severing their neck and killing them nearly instantaneously. She saw a Death Eater mouthing the Avada Kedavra at Frigga, who was battling with another Death Eater and Alexandra threw three large granite blocks up in front of her as Loki teleported over to his mother and teleported out with her a second later. A second after they were gone, the granite stones exploded as the Avada Kedavra hit them.

Alexandra breathed a brief sigh of relief and went back to fighting. _Reducto maxima!_ She shouted in her head, casting the nonverbal at the Death Eaters. She got splashed with blood and looked up to see the Hulk tearing off the head of a giant. She wrinkled her nose. "Thank Merlin he's on our side," she muttered to herself. She wiped the blood out of her eyes and jumped back, narrowly missing being cut by a knife. She snarled at the Death Eater and slammed her fist into his face, breaking his nose.

Steve kicked one of the death eaters into a pillar, knocking him out instantaneously. He glanced around and saw Tony handling the Death Eaters in the sky by either killing them or knocking them to the ground with repulsor blasts. "They don't know how to take us on," Clint said next to him as he fired an arrow at an unsuspecting Death Eater.

"Let's keep it that way," Steve replied, sending his shield flying. It slammed into a Death Eater, sending him or her away from Alexandra, who's back had been turned.

"Thank you!" Alexandra called to him, sending his shield back to him. He nodded and he and Clint went to take on more Death Eaters.

Natasha was flat out killing the Death Eaters. They didn't know how to keep her from taking them down because she was silent and snuck up behind them before taking them out. "Nat, look out!" Clint called to her. Natasha ducked and sent her foot up, slamming it into the chin of the Death Eater above her. The Death Eater's head snapped backwards and he went down.

"Thanks!" Natasha called back to him. Then she looked around.

All around them, the Castle was exploding as the Death Eaters rained down upon them. Alexandra was in the thick of it, throwing reductos and other spells at the on-coming Death Eaters. Balls of fire hit the castle, sending the defenders of Hogwarts inside. "Get inside!" McGonagall called. "Get inside and take cover!"

Alexandra, the Avengers, and the Asgardians went into the castle and Voldemort's voice rang out. "You have fought valiantly…but in vain. I do not wish this…every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste," he began, making everyone stop what they were doing. "I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity…Harry Potter I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me."

"He's vile," Sif snarled. "Killing innocent women and children is the dishonor!"

"Voldemort doesn't care," Alexandra answered as they walked into what was left of the Great Hall. True to his word, the Death Eaters retreated from the castle and Alexandra looked around.

The dead lined the center of the hall and Alexandra saw some who were students, who looked familiar and others who didn't. She saw the Weasleys gathered around a body and tears filled her eyes. She glanced down and saw her cousin, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, laying next to her equally dead husband, Remus Lupin, her former professor and father-figure after her own father died. "No," she breathed. She dropped to her knees as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Who are they?" Frigga asked softly, compassion in her voice.

"My cousin, Dora, and her husband, Remus. They have a two month old son," Alexandra answered. Her lower lip trembled and Frigga knelt down next to her and hugged her tightly.

Alexandra buried her face in Frigga's neck and sobbed, clinging to the woman. Tears filled Frigga's eyes as she held onto the young woman. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose one's family so young. "They have gone to Valhalla," Thor murmured, resting his hand on Alexandra's shoulder.

Alexandra's tears subsided and she pulled away from the older woman, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm sorry, your Majesty," she said quietly.

"You need not be sorry, my dear," Frigga answered, brushing a lock of hair out of the young witch's eyes.

Alexandra said nothing and waved her wand, covering Remus and Tonks' bodies with a blanket. "Miss Black, I need to mend your arm," an older witch said, coming up to the group. She was wearing a white apron colored red with blood.

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey," Alexandra answered quietly. She stood up and let the mediwitch take her over to a bench. She sat down and let the woman mend her arm with a few flicks of her wand.

"Miss Black, I am sorry for your loss," Professor McGonagall said quietly, coming up to her. "I know you were close with Remus and your cousin. Dora was a good witch, even if she was a little clumsy."

Alexandra nodded and looked around. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were both sitting to the side with Neville, Luna, and Ginny, who had escaped the Room of Requirement. "Hey Alex, nasty cut you got there," Seamus commented.

"The Death Eater who gave it to me received it back with interest," she answered coolly.

"It's amazing what you can accomplish with magic," Steve said watching Madame Pomfrey work.

"I have the added bonus of having had to have worked on Miss Black and Mr. Potter more times than I can count on both my hands," the mediwitch answered.

"It wasn't always our fault," Alexandra said indignantly.

"Of course not Miss Black," Madame Pomfrey replied. "There you are, all mended. Now drink this blood replenishing potion while I clean the blood off your person."

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey," Alexandra answered. She grimaced and downed the potion. "Blech! I hate the taste of the blood-replenishing potion. Tastes like sour lemons mixed with ear wax."

Madame Pomfrey ficked her wand and the blood disappeared from Alexandra's skin, clothes, and hair. "Thanks," she commented, standing up.

Alexandra looked at McGonagall, closing off all emotions. "I should go find Harry. See what's going on," she said to her professor.

"Good idea, Miss Black," Alexandra nodded and walked out of the hall.

Alexandra walked through the rubble to the staircase and began to climb. Memories flooded her mind from previous years of running up and down these staircases with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. She went up to the second floor and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the steps together. She sighed softly and saw Harry coming down the steps towards them. "Harry," she greeted, not really recognizing her own voice. It sounded rough, like she had been screaming under the pain of the Crucio.

Hermione and Ron stood up and turned around to face Harry, who looked as though everything was ending. "Harry, where've you been?" Hermione asked softly.

"We thought you went to the Forest," Ron added.

"I'm going there now," Harry answered as Alexandra reached them.

"Are you mad? No, you can't give yourself up to him," Alexandra said, standing in front of her brother.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. "What is it that you know?"

Harry slowly turned to face them, looking utterly shattered yet the tilt of his chin showed his determination. "There's a reason I can hear them, the horcruxes," realization hit Hermione and Alexandra felt tears fill her eyes. "I think I've known for a while…and I think you have too," he said quietly, not quite able to look Hermione in the eye.

Tears filled Alexandra and Hermione's eyes. "I'll go with you," Hermione said, her voice quivering with unshed tears.

"No, kill the snake," Harry answered, tears shining brightly in his emerald green eyes. "Kill the snake and then it's just him." Alexandra and Hermione hugged Harry at the same time, tears falling down Hermione's cheeks and Alexandra willing hers away.

Harry pulled away and pressed his forehead to Alexandra's. "No matter what, I'm always with you," he told her. "I need you to tell Professor McGonagall that I'm sorry," he added, trying to stay strong.

"I will," Alexandra answered, her lower lip trembling. Harry nodded and went down the staircase.

Alexandra watched him go and waited a few minutes before going back to the Great Hall. She felt as if someone had punched her in the gut, as if someone had knocked all the air out of her chest and threw her under water.

It was like slow motion, walking into the Great Hall. The Avengers and the Asgardians noticed that something was wrong, that something was off with her. She walked up to McGonagall and blinked. She felt as if she was floating in a bad dream and wished someone would wake her up soon. "Miss Black?" McGonagall asked.

Alexandra focused on her professor through he watery vision as the Avengers and Asgardians reached them. "Harry's sorry, Professor," she began, blinking her eyes.

"No," McGonagall breathed, falling into a chair Loki conjured for her.

"He's going to Voldemort, isn't he?" Steve asked quietly.

Alexandra nodded and angrily brushed away her tears. "On the night that Uncle James and Aunt Lily were murdered, Voldemort turned the wand on Harry. This we know. What we didn't know was that when Aunt Lily cast herself between Harry and Voldemort, her magic cast a powerful protection charm on Harry, one made up of pure love and a willingness to die in protection of her only child," Alexandra paused and swallowed hard before continuing. "When the curse rebounded, a piece of Voldemort's soul was ripped away and it latched onto to the only living thing in the room."

"Harry," McGonagall whispered, tears in her crystal clear, sky blue eyes.

"Yes," Alexandra answered. "There's a reason he can talk to snakes and hear the horcruxes. A piece of Voldemort's soul lives inside him and Harry," she paused again, a lump in her throat making it difficult to speak.

"He's gone to Voldemort, to let the monster kill him," Sif murmured.

Alexandra nodded. "Then there's only the snake left," she whispered. Something started squeezing her heart and she closed her eyes. Something wet was falling down her face and when she lifted a hand, it came away with her tears. She sat on a bench and looked at her hands, vowing to end both Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Morning came and little fires were everywhere. Alexandra didn't sleep at all, instead looking as if she was off in another world. "There's a procession coming towards us," Neville called.

Alexandra felt her body rise from the bench and start walking towards Neville. She walked out with him and saw Voldemort and the Death Eaters coming towards them, Bellatrix following her master. "Who is that, that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking. "Neville who is it?" she asked.

Alexandra already knew who it was and she gripped her wand in her hand. "Harry Potter…is dead!" Voldemort cried out victoriously.

"NO!" Ginny cried out, moving to rush forward. "NO!" she screamed, her heart ripping in two.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort hissed as Arthur Weasley grabbed his daughter and held her back. "Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead," he continued as he walked forward. "From this day forth, you put your faith in me." The Avengers and the Asgardians stood behind Alexandra. She felt a weight on her shoulder, as if someone had put their hand there, but she didn't care.

Voldemort walked back towards his Death Eaters, his arms flying out at his sides. "Harry Potter is dead!" the Death Eaters laughed and Voldemort turned back to the defeated side. He laughed and opened his arms. "And now is the time to declare yourself." He looked around and no one moved. "Come forward and join us…or die." Still no one moved.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy called to his son and heir. "Draco, come here." Draco didn't move as his classmates and the side of the light looked at him.

"Draco," his mother, Narcissa, called softly. "Come."

Alexandra looked at her cousin and watched him. He seemed torn, but then slowly walked over to the Death Eaters. "Well done, Draco, well done," Voldemort said, hugging him. He then released Draco, who walked over to his parents.

"That looks revolting," Sif muttered. Alexandra only nodded.

Alexandra watched as Neville began to limp forward. Her eyes widened. "What the bloody hell is he doing?!" she hissed. She watched as he limped into the middle, between the two sides.

"Well I must say I'd hoped for better," Voldemort intoned. The Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort glided toward Neville. "And who might you be, young man?" he asked.

Neville didn't look him in the eyes. "Neville Longbottom," he answered, dark red blood matting his equally dark brown hair on the left side of his face. He Death Eaters laughed and Voldemort was holding back his own laughter. "Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something," Neville said, cutting off Voldemort. Voldemort looked as if he wanted to avada Neville on the spot.

"Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," Voldemort said, glaring at the young wizard.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," Neville began.

"Stand down, Neville!" Seamus snapped.

"People die every day!" Neville shot back, looking at Seamus. "Friends…family…Yeah, we lost Harry tonight, he's still with us…in here," Neville said, touching his chest. "So's Fred…Remus…Tonks…all of them." Neville shook his head slightly. "They didn't die in vain!" He turned to look at Voldemort, glowering at the Dark Lord. "But you will," he began, stronger as Voldemort began chuckling. "Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us!" He pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. "And it's no over!" Neville proclaimed as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms.

"YES!" Alexandra shouted, grinning.

Death Eaters began apparating out of the grounds. "LUCIUS!" Narcissa yelled for her husband as Voldemort gave chase to Harry.

"We have to get them into the Castle," Harry said standing with Hermione, Ron, and Alexandra. "We have to kill the snake."

"You might need this," Hermione said, gesturing to the sword in Neville's hands. Neville raised the sword and Voldemort sent him flying. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off running.

In the Great Hall, Bellatrix sent a curse at Ginny and Alexandra blocked it, glaring at her cousin. "Is itty bitty baby Black going to attempt to avenge her father's death?" she asked in a baby voice.

"Perhaps," Alexandra answered, glowering at the witch, "whether I do or not though, as long as I take you down and rid the world of your darkness, I shall be able to die happy."

Bellatrix snarled. "Stop talking!" she sent the first curse at Alexandra and the duel began.

The fighting slowly wound down and soon, it was down to Alexandra and Bellatrix and Harry and Voldemort. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Steve asked as the spells flew at the two women.

"Alex wouldn't allow it," Luna answered. "She's very adamant about finishing Bellatrix on her own."

"But that's crazy! Bellatrix is older than her and more powerful," Clint said to Luna.

"Actually, Alexandra's mother, Freya, was a descendent of Merlin. Even though she's pureblood, the family has brought muggleborns and halfbloods and even some purebloods into their line. It makes Alexandra's magical core very strong."

"Stronger than Bellatrix's, who's extremely inbred," Hermione agreed quietly.

"Inbred?" Frigga asked.

"The Black family is notoriously a dark family. They fully supported the Dark Lord," Minerva told them watching the duel with worried eyes. "They were always in Slytherin, except when Sirius Black came to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor with James Potter and Remus Lupin. They were thick as thieves. Sirius chose to be his own person and not follow in his family's footsteps. He was disowned at 16 and went to live with the Potters after that. When he married Freya, it was as if he was a new person. She breathed new life into him and then they had Alexandra. She was the light they needed. It was dark times back then, no one knew who to trust, who not to trust…it was terrible times," she murmured, her eyes glazing over. "Voldemort was not afraid of making examples and causing terror. Alexandra was born 18 July. She looks exactly like her mother, but she has her father's coloring. Sirius had the same black hair and the same silver eyes. He was…a very good man. And now his only child, the Heiress to the entire Black Fortune and titles, is dueling for her life."

Alexandra felt a wet, oozing sliding down her face and all over her body. She was wracked with pain and yet she fought on. She fired off spell after spell in rapid succession, each one more powerful than the last. Bellatrix sent a curse at her and she threw up a shield, but it knocked her back. She got back up to her feet and glanced at her friends. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she drew nearly all her magic into her hand and fired at Bellatrix.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

_Last time:_

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she drew nearly all her magic into her hand and fired at Bellatrix._

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Alexandra watched as the green light sped towards her cousin. Bellatrix watched in shock as the green light hit her in the chest. Her last thought was that she didn't know Alexandra had it in her to use the Avada Kedavra.

Alexandra watched with everyone else in the Great Hall as Bellatrix fell to the floor, dead. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she dragged in breath after breath. "I can't believe it, she did it," she heard someone say. She could imagine the expression on their faces. She let her eyes slide closed and felt her wand slip from her fingers. "Alex?" she heard Hermione say. She didn't have enough strength to reply as she felt her knees give out from beneath her. "ALEX!" was the last thing she heard before she knew no more.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville ran to Alexandra's side. Blood was oozing out of cuts and wounds she received during her duel with Bellatrix. "Oh god," Hermione breathed. "MADAME POMFREY!" she screamed as Professor McGonagall, the Avengers, and the Asgardians reached them.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Madame Pomfrey called. She rushed to Alexandra's side and waved her wand over the young woman, running a diagnostic check on her patient. "She's nearly used up her entire magical core. It's going to have to replenish itself, which means no magic use for her. What's more worrying are the curses Bellatrix used. Some of them are very dark and very poisonous."

"Do we need to get her to St. Mungos?" Ron asked.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "We'll have to, I don't know half the curses Bellatrix used. They'll be overrun with cases, but they'll get to her eventually."

"Eventually?!" Hermione demanded. "She'll be dead before they get to her! She's got to stay here! I'll go to the library and search every bloody book but we're not letting her die!"

Madame Pomfrey looked at the young woman as Harry reached them. "Who's dying?" he asked quietly.

"Harry, mate," Ron began, looking up at his best friend.

Harry looked down at Ron and saw Alexandra laying there. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling next to the girl he considered his sister.

"She and Bellatrix were dueling and Bellatrix sent some nasty curses we don't know at Alex. Alex nearly used up all her magic killing her. Madame Pomfrey wants to send her to St. Mungos, where she'll eventually be gotten to, which by that time she'll be dead most likely."

"Then we'll keep her here," Harry decided, looking at Madame Pomfrey. "You'll do what you can and I'll go to the Library with Hermione. Surely there must be something in the restricted section that will tell us what curses Bellatrix used."

"And if not?" Ron asked quietly.

"Then we'll go to Grimmauld Place and get books out of the family library," Harry answered. Ron nodded and Harry levitated Alexandra to a cot transfigured by Hermione. Then they went to the library.

Madame Pomfrey erected white curtains around Alexandra's cot and began working on saving her. She didn't know how one so young could take so much. She had a spell to watch her vitals going in case things took a turn for the worse. "Madame, do you need help?" Frigga asked quietly, entering the enclosure.

"I could use some, Your Majesty," the mediwitch answered tiredly.

Frigga nodded and used her own magic to gently disrobe the girl and wrap her in a simple sleeveless white gown. Madame Pomfrey looked at her with gratitude as she worked with her patient.

After a while, Madame Pomfrey noticed Frigga chewing her lower lip. "You may ask questions, Your Majesty, it will not interrupt me," she said gently.

"This young girl has scars on her person that I do not like," she began quietly. "For example, what is this inscribed on her hand?" she asked, lifting Alexandra's right hand.

Madame Pomfrey glanced at her patient's hand and sighed, seeing _I must not tell lies_ in Alexandra's own elegant script. "That is from her fifth year. We had a rather foul woman from the ministry, Delores Umbridge, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Ministry at the time was refusing to believe that Voldemort was back and Umbridge was in charge of keeping the students from learning any practical defensive magic. When Alexandra and Harry stood up to her, they had detention with her. Multiple times it looks like. She's in Azkaban now for being a Death Eater and for torturing students by use of a blood quill."

"How dare she!" Frigga fumed. "I don't understand how one can treat children so terribly. They're very special gifts."

"They are, Your Majesty," Madame Pomfrey agreed.

"How is the healing coming?" she asked.

"Some of these cuts are so very deep that they're going to scar," Madame Pomfrey answered. "Curse scars can never be gotten ride of, and she's going to have a fair few on her arms and torso. Thank goodness none of them got deep enough to make her infertile. Miss Black hasn't said it, but she dearly loves children and wants a good deal of them when she eventually marries."

"The poor child, being denied a parents love," Frigga murmured, stroking Alexandra's cheek.

"When her father was wrongly imprisoned, she had to go live with the Malfoys. Lucius had the minister in his pocket and Narcissa had always wanted a girl of her own so they took Alexandra in. They found out early on that Alexandra was exactly like her parents and no matter how much they tried, she wouldn't bend to their will and dislike someone purely based on their blood status. I swear she got into Gryffindor just to spite them," Madame Pomfrey said, shaking her head, "they, of course, wanted to disown her, but then they wouldn't be able to control her so they kept her. Until the end of her third year. Her father escaped Azkaban and she went to live with her cousin Andromeda and Andromeda's husband, Ted Tonks. The Tonks' were much kinder to Alexandra than the Malfoys were."

Frigga sighed softly and mourned for the childhood Alexandra should have had. "Don't pity her, Your Majesty," Madame Pomfrey said quietly, "she hates pity. She used to say that her childhood made her the fierce, loyal woman she is today."

Frigga smiled. "Many of your fighters went to Valhalla today," she murmured comfortingly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded as Hermione and Harry rushed in. "We found the spells Bellatrix used," Harry said, looking at Alexandra. "We know how to clean out Alexandra's wounds." He and Hermione moved to stand beside Madame Pomfrey and Queen Frigga. Then they set to work, healing their friend.

An hour later, the partitions went away and Alexandra was laying on the makeshift hospital wing bed, covered by blankets. "Is she going to be alright?" Clint asked.

"She will be. The wounds are healed or healing. It's her core we have to worry about. She used so much of it that she's going to be unconscious for the rest of the day at the very least," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"Can we move her up to the Gryffindor tower so she'll have more privacy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, because you'll most likely do it anyway," the mediwitch said dryly.

Harry grinned and Hermione levitated Alexandra's cot. Then they went up to Gryffindor Tower, the Avengers and the Asgardians following them. "So this Gryffindor tower is where the four of you lived while at Hogwarts?" Thor asked.

"It was our home away from home," Ron answered, smiling. "Well, except for Harry and Alexandra. Hogwarts was their home."

"How did you meet Alex?" Steve asked, looking at the young woman, who looked so peaceful.

"Ron and I were looking for a compartment when we saw her sitting by herself. She looked lonely so we asked if we could join her. She smiled and invited us in. Then we spent the rest of the train ride getting to know each other. She was the first person in the wizarding world to treat me like a normal person, like I wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived," Harry answered. "I don't know what I would do without her," he added softly.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Fandral asked.

"WHAT?!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"I'm not in love with Alex!" Harry answered, looking ill. "She's my sister in every way but blood!"

"Alex and Harry have only ever had a brother-sister relationship," Hermione confirmed, trying not to smirk when she saw Captain Rogers' shoulder sag a little with relief.

"Harry's in love with Ginny, my younger sister," Ron added, shaking his head. "Ginny will find that funny though. She knows Harry and Alex have only ever had a sibling relationship," he grinned and Harry shook his head.

"I think I'm going to be mildly ill," he said, feeling green around the gills.

"I would too," Ron agreed. He caught the look on the Avengers and Asgardians faces. "It's not that Alex isn't attractive, she is, but she's our sister and best mate. It's weird to imagine one of us with her. She truly is like a sister to me and to Harry. Especially Harry."

Hermione chuckled and they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady smiled in relief. "Hello you four," she answered, swinging open. "It's so good to see you alive."

They walked in and the Asgardians and Avengers looked around. "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower, where dwell the brave of Heart," Harry said, smiling as Hermione set the cot down by the fire.

Harry dropped into one of the chairs by the fireplace and smirked at Tony Stark. "Like the color scheme?" he asked.

"I am definitely digging it," Tony replied, sitting down on a chair. Hermione conjured up chairs for everyone else and they all took seats.

"So how does magic work?" Bruce asked.

Hermione looked at him. "It's something we're born with, but I don't think anyone's really tried to isolate it down to a gene or something else. Witches and wizards all have a magical core from which we draw our power," she told Bruce.

"McGonagall mentioned pureblood, half-blood, and muggleborn. What do those terms mean?" Natasha asked.

"A pureblood is someone like Alex or myself, someone who can trace their magical lineage back generations. For Alex, her family goes back almost 1000 years. On both sides," Ron explained.

"A half-blood is someone like me, who's got one parent who's a pureblood and one parent who's either a muggleborn or a muggle," Harry said, relaxing a little. "In my case, my father was pureblood and my mother was a muggleborn."

"A muggleborn is someone who doesn't have magical parents and is the first in their family to have magic," Hermione said, finishing up.

"So this Voldemort character was for destroying muggles and muggleborns?" Sif asked.

"He was," Harry replied. "He thought muggleborns and muggles were dirt, worse than dirt really, and thought Purebloods were supreme. The irony of the whole thing is that Voldemort was a half-blood himself. Even if he was Slytherin's heir, he was still a half-blood."

"That seems…" Loki began, trying to find the right word.

"Hypocritical?" Hermione supplied.

"Exactly," Loki replied.

"Voldemort was definitely a hypocrite," Harry agreed. He looked into the blazing warm fire and soon was lost to his thoughts.

"You know, I can't help but notice there's no technology here," Tony said, changing the subject.

"Stark…" Clint began, looking half amused, half annoyed.

"Because magic and technology don't…get along," Hermione said diplomatically.

"Really?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"Really," Hermione answered. "On a singular basis, I or Harry could use a computer at, say, a public library, but in an atmosphere heavily soaked in magic like Hogwarts or Diagon Alley, it would spark and be destroyed."

"The wizarding world is very behind in case you can't tell," Harry said, bemused. "We use owl post for sending messages, we write using quills and parchment, we light hallways with torches, the Great Hall is lit with torches…" he trailed off, trying not to laugh at the look on Tony Stark's face. "Oh, and there are pureblood families who do betrothals and arranged marriages."

Steve couldn't help looking at Alexandra. "Is she…" he trailed off, wondering if he wanted to know the answer.

Hermione snorted. "Are you joking? If someone tried to make Alexandra marry someone she didn't want to, she'd eat them alive, figuratively speaking. Alexandra wouldn't allow herself to partake in that particular backwards, archaic practice," she answered. Steve relaxed a little and Hermione grinned.

"Mione, why do you look like the cat who ate the canary?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no reason Harry," Hermione answered, innocently.

Harry shook his head and they spent the rest of the afternoon answering the questions of the Asgardians and the Avengers.

**(Three days later)**

For three days, Alexandra had been unconscious. For three days, her friends – new and old – had been watching over her. Today though, something was different. "You think she'll wake up today?" Alexandra heard Steve ask as she got closer to consciousness.

"Her magical core is back at full strength," she heard Hermione answer.

Alexandra's fingers twitched and she groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "Alex!" she heard before she was tackled by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Oy! Gerroff me!" Alexandra answered. "Need to breathe!" she added, pushing her friends off.

"It is good to see you back among us, Lady Alexandra," Thor said, smiling at the young woman.

"Thank you, Prince Thor," she answered, smiling.

"Tales will be told in Asgard of Lady Alexandra the Fierce," Fandral said, turning up the charm.

"Oh I don't think that's strictly necessary," she answered, her cheeks warming under the praise.

"I think so," Fandral answered.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione. "Would you change this into something else?" she asked.

"Of course," Hermione, replied, smiling. She flicked her wand and Alexandra was wearing a pair of medium wash skinny jeans, a Queen t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. On her feet was a pair of black knee-high high heel boots.

"Thank you," Alexandra said, standing up. "Much better."

"Do you know even know who Queen is?" Tony asked.

"Hermione introduced me to them the summer after our fourth year. I went home with Hermione for a few weeks before going to see my cousins," Alexandra answered.

Fandral sighed. "You looked so much prettier in the gown," he complimented.

Sif rolled her eyes and smacked Fandral upside the head. "Thank you, Lady Sif," Alexandra said, smiling a little.

"I'm sure you're starving," Hermione said, smiling.

"I'm famished!" Alexandra answered. She looped her arm through Hermione's and they led the way to the Great Hall.

They walked in and sat down at one of the tables. Alexandra noticed the Malfoys were still hanging around and scowled. "Alex?" Hermione asked.

"The Malfoys, they're still here. Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as they started making their way over.

"They wanted to talk to you," Neville said quietly. "We told them it wasn't wise, but…you know the Malfoys."

Narcissa walked over and smiled. "Alexa-"

"No," Alexandra answered, glaring at Narcissa. "Whatever you want, the answer is no. It will always be no and there is nothing you can say to change my mind."

"Alexandra, don't be hasty," Lucius said, his blue eyes narrowing at his cousin by marriage.

"I'm not being hasty, I'm cutting whatever this," she motioned with her hand, "is off at the bud. It is NOT happening so go away. I'd rather like to enjoy my meal and doing so in the presence of murdering scum is not going to ensure that."

"Just say the word, Lady Alexandra, and we shall dispose of these three," Thor said, placing Mjolnir on the table with a thud.

Lucius swallowed hard and Narcissa straightened her shoulders. "Damn," Alexandra muttered.

"Alexandra, a Lady does not threaten out in the open," Narcissa began.

"Well then piss on being a lady!" Alexandra shouted, shooting to her feet. The dishes began to shake and the Avengers and the Asgardians looked at each other, unsure of what was going to happen next. "I have had enough of your entire bloody FAMILY! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FATHER'S DEATH! YOU TOLD KREATURE TO TELL US THAT HE WASN'T HOME! BUT HE WAS! HE WAS HOME AND SAFE AND THEN WE WENT TO RESCUE HIM FROM THE MINISTRY BECAUSE WE THOUGHT HE WAS BEING TORTURED IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES AND HE WAS KILLED! HE WENT THROUGH THE BLOODY FUCKING VEIL AND MY FATHER IS NOT HERE ANYMORE!" she raged, tears spilling down her cheeks like water from an overly full sink. "GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!" her magic lashed out and sent the Malfoys flying across the hall.

Alexandra sat down and angrily brushed away her tears. "Feel better?" Harry asked, passing her a treacle tart.

"Minutely," she replied, eating the sweet.

"I'm sorry that woman has caused you so much pain," Natasha said quietly. She glanced at Clint and he nodded. Natasha relaxed slightly and smirked.

"If I never see her again, it will be too soon," Alexandra grumbled.

"Well then in that case, I'm inviting you four to New York City for a vacation," Tony said, looking at the teenagers.

"Vacation?" Alexandra asked, smiling a little. "What on Earth is a vacation?"

"I don't think we've ever had a vacation," Harry agreed, smiling at his sister.

"New York City! Just think of all the museums!" Hermione said, grinning.

Harry, Alexandra, and Ron groaned. "Mione!" they groused at the same time.

"What?" she asked, blinking.

"We're not going to New York City for the museums," Alexandra said dryly.

"Oh come on, just one museum?" Hermione begged.

"Oh I suppose one museum won't kill us," Alexandra replied. Hermione grinned and Alexandra looked at Tony.

"Mr. Stark, we happily accept your invitation," Alexandra told him, smiling. Tony grinned and took a sip of his pumpkin juice before spitting it out.

Later on, Clint and Natasha sought out the Malfoys and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were alone. They snuck up on the older couple and knocked them both down, kicking their wants away. Clint had his arrow strung and pulled back, pointing it at Malfoy Sr. "You're going to leave Alexandra alone," Natasha said, her gun pointed at Mrs. Malfoy's head.

"And why would we do that?" she spat.

"Because if you don't, Natasha and I will kill you. We're Master assassins. You'll never see us coming until it's too late," Clint answered. "Alexandra has a chance at being happy and you're going to let her have it."

"We don't make threats, either, we make promises," Natasha said, her green eyes emphasizing her words.

"Fine," Lucius spat, glaring at the two muggles.

"Be grateful I don't take your eye," Clint told the man. Lucius glared and the two assassins left them alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

_Last time:_

"_Be grateful I don't take your eye," Clint told the man. Lucius glared and the two assassins left them alone._

Chapter 4: New York City

Alexandra looked out the window at the airport. They had said goodbye to the Asgardians save Thor and Loki, who elected to stay behind, the day before. Fury has taken the Quinjet back to the helicarrier. "We're going to New York City in THAT?" she asked, staring at the monstrous thing.

"THAT happens to be my private jet," Tony answered, smirking.

"A jet is a flying machine," Hermione told Alexandra and Ron.

"Couldn't we just apparate?" Alexandra asked, feeling faint.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of flying?" Clint asked, smirking at the teenager.

"I'm not afraid of flying, I was on the house Quidditch team as a chaser," she said indignantly. She looked at Tony nervously. "Is that thing safe?"

"Perfectly safe," Tony answered. "I had it serviced while we were at your school."

"It'll be fine, Alex," Harry told her.

"That's what you said when we went down the trap door in our first year," she pointed out.

"I was trying to reassure you," he replied.

"And you said the same thing in our second year when we went to save Ginny from the Chamber," she told him as they walked out to the plane.

"Again, reassuring you," Harry replied indignantly.

"And what bout when we went under the Whomping Willow?" she asked. The Avengers and Loki watched in amusement.

"Now I see what you mean when you say brother-sister relationship," Clint said to Hermione. Hermione flashed him a grin and they sat down.

"Children," Tony called to the two arguing teenagers. They looked at him blushing. He merely grinned. "Fasten your seatbelts, we're cleared for take off."

Alexandra looked at the two pieces in her hand, frowning. _It can't be that hard_, she thought to herself. "Here," Steve said softly. He helped her buckle up and she blushed.

"Thanks," she said, her silver eyes locking with his blue eyes.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling a little. She felt her cheeks warm and she looked away.

Thor was about to say something about the exchange when Loki puckered his lips and shook his head, telling him not to say anything. Thor nodded and smiled a little. He couldn't wait to see Jane again.

**(Eight hours later)**

Alexandra was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder. "Alexandra, look," Steve said quietly, pointing out the window.

Alexandra looked out the window and gasped softly. "Oh my stars," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Welcome to New York City," he said softly.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she replied, biting her petal pink lower lip.

"I hope so," he replied. She smiled and looked away to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione waking up slowly.

Loki looked at Steve and Alexandra, conversing in soft whispers. She would be good for him and he for her.

The plane landed and when they got off, there was a limo waiting on the tarmac. "Good to see you, Sir," one of the men greeted, smiling at Tony.

"Good to see you too, Happy. Right now, we're going back to the Tower. These four teenagers are our guests for however long they plan on staying. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Alexandra Black. Kids, this is my driver and personal bodyguard, Happy Hogun."

"Hello," Harry greeted, smiling at the man.

"Hello," Happy replied, opening the door for them.

"I shall see you back at the tower my friends. I wish to see Jane sooner than your chariot can get me there," Thor said to his friends.

"See you at the tower point break," Tony agreed. Thor swung his hammer around quickly and took off for Avengers Tower.

They climbed in and the limo pulled away from the tarmac. As they made their way through the city, Alexandra couldn't help but admire it. "Muggles are ingenious," she said, looking at the skyscrapers.

"New York City is pretty awesome," Tony agreed, smiling. "The city that never sleeps."

Alexandra grinned and bit her lower lip. They saw a tower with a giant letter A on the side and it was lit up. "Welcome to Avengers tower," Thor said to the teenagers.

"Whoa," Harry breathed.

"Incredible," Ron agreed.

"Isn't the tower sustaining itself on a prototype of an arch reactor?" Hermione asked.

"It is," Tony replied, smiling.

Hermione blushed. "I find the arch reactor technology fascinating," she told Tony.

"It's all based off this guy," he said, tapping the light coming from the middle of his chest.

"Amazing," Hermione breathed.

Alexandra grinned at her friend as the car pulled into an underground parking garage. They got out of the car as Alexandra yawned. "I'm knackered," she said, leaning against Harry, the excitement of the day catching up to her.

"Just a little longer and then we can all sleep," he told her. She nodded and yawned again.

They got in the elevator and Tony took the teenagers up to the Avengers floor, which not only housed the Avengers, but had guest rooms as well. "You all get your own rooms," Tony said to the four teens. "Tomorrow we can take a tour, but for now, go get some sleep." They nodded and Ron and Harry took the two guest rooms on the left while Hermione and Alexandra took the guest rooms on the right.

Alexandra changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants she nicked from Harry and a tank top of hers. She climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Alexandra cracked open an eye and when she saw it was almost 10 in the morning, she decided she had better get up. She dragged herself out of bed and ran her fingers through her jet-black wavy hair. She yawned and left her hair down around her shoulders as she made her way out of her room, following the smell of breakfast.

Alexandra walked into the kitchen and Harry grinned at her. "Oy! I was wondering where those had gone!" he said to her wryly.

"You want them back?" she asked, moving to take the pants off. Loki grinned, recognizing the prankster inside her.

"No! Not now. Wash them AFTER your dressed and give them back to me then," he told her, rolling his eyes.

"Alright," she replied, shrugging. She sat next to Hermione and poured herself some orange juice.

"You're not embarrassed about yourself are you?" Natasha asked, recognizing the same thing in herself.

Alexandra shrugged. "When you're best mates with two boys, any sense of decency kind of goes out the window, though I will say neither one of them has seen me starkers," she answered.

"Not for lack of trying I'm guessing," Tony said, teasing Ron and Harry. Both boys grimaced and Alexandra grinned.

"Quidditch does that to a person," she replied.

"We don't have boys and girls locker rooms," Harry confirmed. "The guys just try and look away when the girls are getting dressed and undressed."

"Except George and…" Ron trailed off, the pain of losing one of his brothers still too fresh.

"George and Fred," Alexandra whispered, placing her hand over Ron's. He smiled at her gratefully and swallowed hard, keeping his tears at bay.

"The twins," Clint said quietly.

"Gred and Forge, as they liked to call themselves, were pranksters, probably the best Hogwarts had ever seen with the exception of the Marauders. They always tried to sneak a peak at the girls in the Gryffindor locker rooms. Angelina Johnson, tired of it, drops her towel and says, 'like what you see, boys?'. They were slack jawed and then she got dressed in her school robes like nothing happened," Alexandra told the Avengers, grinning.

"These twins sound ingenious," Loki said, smiling a little.

"They were," Alexandra replied, nodding.

"Wow, Angie sounds…interesting," Steve said, blushing.

Alexandra grinned. "Angie is the sweetest girl I've ever met, best damn quidditch player too. She's also fierce and loyal," she answered.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's and he gave it a light squeeze. She smiled softly and looked at Alexandra who winked at them.

"You have excellent friends, Lady Black and Lord Potter," Thor told Alexandra and Harry.

"The best," they agreed, smiling.

Steve smiled at the pair and continued eating his breakfast, though he kept looking at Alexandra. She glanced at him and they both blushed when they caught the other looking. "So what do you kids want to do today?" a petite brunette, sitting next to Thor asked. She had large brown eyes and a kind face. Her eyes were soft and full of caring. Her name was Jane Foster and she was a darling to Alexandra, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"What is there to do in New York?" Alexandra asked.

"You mean you haven't…oh," she nodded and looked at Pepper conspiratorially.

"That never bodes well does it?" Alexandra asked Steve quietly.

"Not in the slightest," Steve confirmed.

"Thought not," Alexandra replied, nodding. She ran her fingers through her hair and finished her breakfast. "Well, I'm off to get ready for the day. Let me know what you lot come up with. I'm not particularly picky. Just no where dangerous…much." She then spun on her heel and left the dining room.

"How do you kids feel about baseball?" Jane asked, grinning.

"Baseball?" Ron asked, confused.

"Oh we're definitely going," Tony said, grinning.

Alexandra emerged from her room twenty minutes later dressed in boot-cut jeans, a plain, emerald green t-shirt, and her favorite leather jacket. Her hair was down around her shoulders again. She joined Harry and Ron in the living area. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

**(Baseball stadium)**

Alexandra looked around in awe. "So who are we cheering for?" she heard Ron whisper to Hermione.

"Don't bloody well ask me," Hermione whispered back.

"We're cheering for the Yankees," Tony answered as they sat down.

"Are people normally this close to the pitch?" Alexandra asked.

"Only if they're rich and famous," Tony replied, grinning.

"Or Tony Stark," Loki said dryly. Alexandra rolled her eyes, but grinned as well.

"Souvenirs! Get your souvenirs here!" a man called, carrying a cart full of different things like baseball hats, giant fingers, cotton candy, hot dogs, peanuts, pretty much anything you could want.

"I'll take a baseball cap," Steve told the guy, taking out a ten dollar bill. The vendor gave him a baseball cap and change for his ten. Steve turned to Alexandra and placed the ball cap on her head.

"How do I look?" she asked, grinning.

"Like a baseball fan," Steve answered, smiling. Alexandra grinned at him and turned to face the baseball pitch. Perhaps this would be an enjoyable outing after all.

**(Several hours later)**

Alexandra stomped into the Avengers living room, a black scowl on her face. "Hardly anyone gets hit by stray baseballs," Jane said, trying to comfort the teen.

"Mione," Alexandra growled.

"Episky," Hermione answered, tapping Alexandra's nose. The blood disappeared and her nose was back to it's pristine condition.

"Thank you," Alexandra said in a clipped tone.

She wriggled her nose and once she was confident it was just fine, she sat down on the sofa with a flop. "No more baseball for me," she said, shaking her head.

Harry was grinning. "For once it wasn't me," he said, chuckling.

"Ha, ha," Alexandra said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, it had to be a little funny," Harry said to his sister.

"Oh yes, loads of fun getting your nose broken," she said, sarcastically, her hands going up over her head. "Remind me how fun it was when Malfoy broke your nose?" she asked, looking at Harry.

Harry scowled briefly. "Point taken," he replied.

"Exactly," she said with a nod.

Hermione shrieked, causing Harry and Alexandra to leap to their feet, their wands out. "What?" Alexandra asked, her hair beginning to braid itself again.

"No, no! Wands away, I'm sorry, but I just realized we'll be celebrating your birthdays here in New York!" Hermione told them.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, don't do that," Alexandra said, her hair unbraiding itself. She flopped back down and her wand went back up under her sleeve.

"What Alex said," Harry said, flopping back into his seat as well.

"Sorry," Hermione said, blushing.

"It's alright," Alexandra replied, smiling at her friend.

Hermione smiled back and Tony looked like the Cheshire cat. "When are your guys' birthdays?" he asked.

"Mine is 18 July," Alexandra replied.

"Mine is the 31 July," Harry told the genius.

"We hate extravagant parties," Alexandra told him, closing her eyes.

"Yes, please don't go all out," Harry echoed gently.

"I'll be sure to keep Tony in line," Pepper said to the two gently.

"Thank you, Miss Potts," Harry said to the kind woman.

"So how old will you two be in July?" Clint asked.

"18," they answered at the same time.

"Really?" Tony asked, grinning. He looked at Steve and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Steve scowled at the genius.

"Yes, why?" Alexandra asked, looking at the genius suspiciously.

"Well in America, 18 means you're an adult," Tony replied.

"Really? That's strange," Alexandra replied. "In our world, we're already legal adults."

"Yes, in the Wizarding world, one comes of age at 17," Hermione confirmed.

Jane looked between Steve and Alexandra and then looked at Thor who subtly nodded. She grinned and Darcy Lewis, Jane's assistant who had just joined them, opened her mouth to comment when Jane and Pepper covered her mouth. Both women shook their heads 'no' and Darcy pouted before folding her arms over her chest. She leaned back against the sofa and couldn't help the shit-eating grin.

"So since baseball was a spectacular failure, what do you say we go clubbing tonight?" Darcy asked, grinning.

"Clubbing? You mean muggles get their jollies by hitting people over the head?" Alexandra asked, looking horrified.

"What? No! clubbing is where we go dancing," Darcy answered. "I'm sure Tony can whip up some fake IDs for you guys. We'll get in, have some fun dancing, and come back to the tower."

"Oh," Alexandra looked at Hermione, who shrugged. "Sure, why not," Alexandra replied. "It sounds like fun actually."

"Yes! A girl after my own heart!" Darcy got up and pulled Alexandra and Hermione to their feet. "Come on, we've got some work to do," she said, grinning. She started pulling the two to her room and Alexandra looked at Harry, 'HELP!' she mouthed to her brother. He shook his head violently. He did not mess with girls like Darcy Lewis, or girls in general for that matter. She scowled at him and then yelped when she was dragged into another room.

"Are they safe with her?" Ron asked, looking skeptical.

"Of course. Darcy won't hurt them," Jane answered, though she didn't look or sound too sure.

"Miss Lewis is enthusiastic, but she won't cause them harm," Loki said from behind his newspaper.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Pepper said reassuringly.

"Me too," Harry replied, though he didn't sound so sure himself.

"I'll go check on them," Natasha said, getting up. "Make sure Darcy stays in line."

"Yes, I'll come too," Jane said, getting up. Pepper nodded and joined the petite brunette. The three women walked over to Darcy's room and knocked on the door. It must have opened because they walked in a second later.

"Come on, boys, time to get dressed," Tony said, grinning. They got up and went to Tony's room to get ready for a night of dancing.

Alexandra looked at her reflection. "Are you entirely sure this outfit is appropriate?" she asked.

"Girl, you have a great rack and a great ass. You have to show them off!" Darcy answered, grinning.

Alexandra was wearing a silver shimmering halter dress that had no back to it, ending just below her lower back. The front was a scoop neck that showed off her cleavage nicely. The skirt went to the middle of her thighs (barely) and on her feet were a pair of silver heels that looked lethal. "I don't think I've ever worn such lethal looking heels in my life," Alexandra said, experimentally walking in them.

"Damn girl, you look good," Darcy said, grinning.

Alexandra blushed and looked at her hair. It was pulled up into a sophisticated topknot with two tendrils of hair on either side of her face. She wore minimal makeup because Darcy had said she was "a natural beauty! You don't need makeup to highlight those cheekbones!"

Hermione was wearing a gold dress similar to Alexandra's, though hers was a little longer and a little higher in back. Instead of being a halter, it had two straps to hold it up. Her hair was straightened (thanks to Alexandra using magic. Darcy's flat iron would have taken forever) and fell down her back in gentle waves. She, too, wore minimal makeup and was wearing a pair of slightly shorter heels then Alexandra's. "I swear I was meant to be a personal shopper," Darcy said, grinning.

"Oh hush Darcy. Don't scare the girls," Jane said, rolling her brown eyes.

"You look lovely, Jane," Alexandra said, smiling.

"Thanks," Jane replied, smiling back at the British girl. The teenagers were all easy to like and Alexandra was definitely not as stuck up as Jane had imagined her to be when she first learned that they were staying at the tower.

**(Flashback)**

_Jane smiled when she saw Thor land in front of her on Tony's landing pad. He smiled at her and made his way over to her, hanging Mjolnir on his belt. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Hello," she greeted, smiling when they pulled back._

"_Hello, my lady Jane," he greeted, stroking her cheek. "We have returned from England and we have four visitors with us. Lord Harry Potter and his friends Lady Alexandra Black, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley."_

"_A lord and lady are coming to visit?" Jane asked, biting her lower lip in nervousness._

"_They are, but they are not what you think. They're very kind and loyal. They're fierce fighters as well," Thor told her._

"_They had a part in the thing you were doing in England?" she asked._

"_A large part, but it is not my story to tell," Thor answered, stroking her cheek. He picked her up and carried her inside and all thoughts of lords and ladies left Jane's brilliant mind as Thor kissed her with intent._

**(End flashback)**

"You're very welcome," Alexandra said, smiling.

"You know, I have to admit, you're not at all what I thought you would be like," Jane told the younger woman.

"Oh?" she asked, sitting down on Darcy's bed.

"I thought you were this sophisticated, stuck up snob of a lady who would spend the whole time looking down at me," Jane admitted softly.

"Oh Jane," Alexandra smiled and looked at the older woman she was quickly associating with as a sister. "I've known quite a few people like that. In fact, the people who raised me from the time I was a year and a half old until I was 13 were like that. And I hated them for it. I met a muggle girl when I was about…oh six or seven years old," she began, noticing the other women were paying attention to her story. "She had curly auburn hair the biggest, bluest eyes I had ever seen on a person. She was a sweet little thing and I felt as if we were becoming good friends. I kept my friendship with her hidden from my guardians, but one day, Mr. Malfoy, found out about my friendship with her and he locked me in my room for a week with no meals. When I was let out, I found out my friend was ravaged by a malicious dog and her family moved away from Wilshire. I knew Lucius was behind it and I hated him and everything he stood for. So I vowed to be the exact opposite of him. I've given Hermione permission to slap me and bring me to my senses should I ever start sounding like an uppity trollop. Miss Romanoff, Miss Potts, Darcy, and Jane, I give the four of you permission to slap me silly if I ever start acting like an overbearing, uppity, holier-than-thou trollop." Alexandra said to the muggle women.

"I slap hard," Natasha told her, a smirk on her full lips.

"Good, because if I ever act like Narcissa Malfoy, I'll need a good hard slap to the face," Alexandra answered.

Jane smiled. "Thank you for sharing that story with me, Alexandra," she began.

"Please, all my friends call me Alex or Lexa, that includes you lot in here," she said, smiling at Jane.

Jane smiled brightly and Alexandra looked at the clock. "We'd best be off if we're going to get into this club that Darcy keeps speaking of," she said, standing up.

Jane smiled at Alexandra and looped her arm through the girl's. "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," she said to the younger woman.

"I have the exact same feeling," Alexandra replied, beaming at Jane as Hermione looped her arm through Alexandra's other free arm. Jane grinned and the women left the room.

The guys were in the living room when the girls came out. "Well hello," Alexandra greeted, grinning. "What a dashing lot we have here."

"I would definitely agree with that," Jane said, going to Thor's side.

The guys were all wearing dark denim jeans that hugged them in all the right places without looking like skinny jeans. Tony was wearing black biker boots, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Steve was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and his brown bomber jacket. On his feet was a pair of sneakers.

Bruce was wearing a black t-shirt and a black blazer with black shoes on his feet. He looked uncomfortable and nervous.

Thor was wearing a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. On his feet were black boots as well, new from the looks of it.

Loki was wearing a black leather jacket, a forest green t-shirt, fitted dark blue jeans, and black boots that looked almost Asgardian in make. His black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

Clint was wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, an old one by the looks of it. On his feet were black boots that looked like they had seen their fair share of fights.

Harry and Ron were wearing emerald green and deep blue t-shirts respectively. Harry was wearing a black blazer while Ron opted for the leather jacket. They, too, were wearing black boots.

"You look great," Steve said to Alexandra, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Thank you, most of this is Darcy's doing," she answered, her cheeks going pink.

"Please, it's all you, I just emphasized the important parts," Darcy replied, grinning.

Alexandra grinned as Hermione went to Ron's side. "Why so nervous Dr. Banner?" she asked.

"I don't do well in high stress situations," he answered, blushing.

"Oh, well I've got a calming draught on me that should help keep you calm if you'd like it," she replied.

"You do?" he asked.

She nodded. "It tastes like shit, but it's worth it," she replied. She reached into her little handbag (also silver) and took out a vial. She handed it to the good doctor and he uncorked it.

"Bottoms up," he said, toasting Alexandra. He put the vial to his lips and tilted his head back. He downed the potion in one go and grimaced when he handed the vial back to Alexandra. "You're right, it does taste like shit," he told her. He smiled when he felt more relaxed and calmer. "But it helped a lot. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she replied, smiling.

"Shall we?" Tony asked, wrapping an arm around Pepper's slim waist. The woman was wearing a navy blue dress that hugged her curves and showed off her enviably long, toned legs.

"Sounds good to me," Darcy said, grinning.

They went out the door and down to the garage where the limo was waiting.

They arrived at the club and before they got out, Tony handed Harry, Alexandra, Hermione, and Ron their fake IDs. "These are foolproof. No one will be able to tell the difference," he told them.

"This is amazing," Hermione said, looking at the fake ID.

"Tony's not a genius for nothing," Pepper said, smiling at her boyfriend. Tony beamed at his girlfriend and kissed her softly. Then they exited the Limo.

They got in with no fuss and Alexandra looked around. "This music is loud!" she called to Hermione.

"I know! It's amazing those people closest to the speakers aren't deaf!" the brunette called back.

"I'm sure they are," Natasha replied, walking passed them with Clint.

Alexandra, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way over to the VIP booth Tony had gotten them and sat down. "Much better," Alexandra said, wincing. "I don't understand how people can listen to music at that volume." She looked at Loki, who didn't look at all perturbed by the loud music. "Why aren't you wincing with us? I thought Asgardians had more sensitive hearing than those of us here on Midgard."

"Oh, we do," Loki replied smoothly, "I just used a spell to protect my ears by deafening the sound."

Alexandra scowled. "Show off," she muttered.

Loki smirked. "I can teach you how to do it," he replied.

"Ace!" she replied, grinning.

Bruce winced at the club goers. "I've never understood why people listen to music at that volume either," Bruce said to her. "I think it's for people with fewer brain cells than those of us in this room."

"Makes sense," Alexandra agreed.

Darcy rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "What are we doing here if we're not going to dance?" Darcy asked, raising her eyebrows. She grabbed Alexandra's hand. "Come on, Alex, we're going dancing."

"Careful!" Alexandra said as Darcy led her out of the VIP room. "I don't want to fall and break my neck in these things!"

"Think we should go save her?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.

"We'd better or Alex might let her temper loose," Hermione replied, grinning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and left the room to save Alexandra.

"They've got the right idea," Tony said, standing up. He pulled Pepper to her feet. "Come on, Gorgeous," he said, grinning. Pepper smiled at her boyfriend and they, too, left the room.

The rest of the Avengers and Jane followed Tony and Pepper down the stairs to the dance floor. They saw a flash of red hair and saw Ron and Hermione dancing together. Hermione was beaming at the taller boy and Ron looked absolutely smitten. Darcy was showing Harry how to dance, and the teenager was rather red faced, though it wasn't every day you had a woman like Darcy grinding up against you. "Where's Alexandra?" Steve asked, trying to find the curvaceous beauty.

"Uh oh," Pepper said, spotting the young woman. She was being manhandled by some guy trying to get her to go out the door with him.

Steve's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Thor, who nodded. They walked over and when they were within earshot, they could tell the man was drunk. "Come on, gorgeous," he slurred, "I'll definitely make you scream."

Alexandra was beginning to lose her temper. "I said no," she snarled, trying to get her arm out of his bruising grip.

He laughed. "I tried being nice about it," he said, pulling her toward the door.

"Alex, there you are. I was wondering where my girlfriend had gotten off to," he said, smiling.

"Steve, darling, I was looking for the loo and got lost," she said, her body relaxing as he got closer.

"I think she said no," Thor said, grabbing the man's wrist. The guy cried out in pain and let go of Alexandra's arm.

The instant she was free, she rushed into Steve's embrace, burying her face in his chest. Thor deposited the man outside the club and came back in, his face dark and looking thunderous. "No man should force a woman into doing anything," he thundered.

"Thank you, both of you," Alexandra said to the two men. She kissed them both on the cheek and the three of them walked back over to the rest of their group.

The fist few notes of Turning Page by Sleeping At Last started playing over the speakers and Steve looked at Alexandra. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

She smiled. "You may," she answered, sliding her hand into his. He smiled and led her out onto the dance floor.

"_I've waited a hundred years…but I'd wait a million more for you…nothing prepared me for…what the privilege of being yours would do…"_

Tingles went up and down Alexandra's spine at being held in Steve's arms. Her silver eyes were locked with his blue eyes and he smiled softly as they continued dancing.

"_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch…if I had only seen how you smile when you blush…or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough…I would have known what I was living for all along. What I've been living for…"_

As the music played, Steve and Alexandra lost themselves in the rhythm and in each other. She moved a little closer and Steve held her a little tighter.

"_Your love is my turning page…where only the sweetest words remain…every kiss is a cursive line…every touch is a redefining phrase…"_

Steve felt his heart racing in his chest. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He held Alexandra a little tighter, a little closer and she rested her cheek on his chest, a soft smile on her lips.

"_I surrender who I've been for who you are…for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart…if I had only felt how it feels to be yours…well I would have known what I've been living for all along…what I've been living for…"_

Alexandra smiled softly as Steve held her in his arms. She had boys interested in her, but she hadn't had a man interested in her before, at least, not a man like Steve. He was good for the sake of good, loyal, a great warrior, and helped others, no matter the cost to himself.

"_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell…when I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well…With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas…like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees…"_

The song ended and Alexandra and Steve reluctantly pulled away. "May I kiss you?" he whispered, his hand resting on her cheek.

"Yes," she whispered back.

Her eyes slid closed as his lips brushed hers ever so softly.

Off to the side of the dance floor, Darcy was grinning. "Finally!" she said triumphantly.

"Well played, Lewis," Tony said to the woman.

"Thank you, thank you," she replied, bowing.

Steve pulled away and Alexandra smiled at him, her eyes bright with happiness. "Think your brother will mind me taking you out to Central Park tomorrow?" he asked.

"Central Park?" she asked, smiling.

"It's beautiful this time of year," he told her.

"I'd like that," she answered.

"Great," he smiled and pulled her back in for a second kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

AN: Thank you to those who have been reviewing! It means ever so much to me! Here we go!

_Last time:_

"_Great," he smiled and pulled her back in for a second kiss._

Chapter 5: Central Park

The morning dawned clear and bright. Sunlight poured through the curtains of Alexandra's room, bathing her in warmth. She smiled softly and rolled onto her back, slowly opening her eyes. She brushed her fingers along her lips, smiling when she remembered how they tingled when Steve's were pressed against them. She bit her lower lip and got out of bed.

Alexandra went to her closet and picked out a pair of black mid calf boots, black leggings, a long white tunic that reached the middle of her thighs in length, and a thin, fashionable silver chain belt that sat on her hips. She picked out her dad's leather jacket and went into her bathroom to get ready.

Steve woke up to the sunlight pouring through his window and smiled softly. "I hope you approve Peggy," he whispered. He went to his window and opened it up. A light breeze came through and caressed his cheek before going away. He smiled softly and went to his dresser.

Alexandra walked out of her room and into the kitchen. "You look great," Hermione said, grinning.

"Thanks," Alexandra replied, sticking out her tongue. Hermione laughed and Alexandra sat next to her.

"Is that Sirius' jacket?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it is," she replied, smiling softly. "Dad was wearing it when he met mum, so I thought I'd wear it for a bit of luck."

"That's very sweet," Pepper said gently.

Alexandra smiled and ate some toast, too nervous to eat more than that. Today promised to be a beautiful day, but her date with Steve was daunting and exhilarating at the same time.

Steve walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes when he saw Tony smirking. His eyes went to Alexandra and he couldn't help the smile that split his face. "Morning Alex," he greeted.

She looked up and her silver eyes sparkled. "Morning, Steve," she replied, her cheeks turning pink.

Steve smiled and went to get himself some breakfast. Alexandra looked amazing this morning. "So where are you going again?" Harry asked.

Alexandra gave him a dry look. "Nice try," she replied.

"What if Death Eaters attack?" he asked.

"Harry, I'm not a defenseless little girl. I've always got my wand on me. Steve and I will be fine," she told him dryly. "Besides I doubt they'll strike in the heart of where magic meets muggle."

"Really?" Steve asked, looking up.

"Yeah, we might even go into the magical alley here and I'll show you around my world some more," she told him, smiling.

Steve smiled. "Sounds good," he replied, smiling. Alexandra smiled and they finished their breakfast.

"Want a car?" Tony asked.

"No, I think we'll take my bike," Steve answered as they walked toward the elevator. "Thanks though."

"You have a motorbike?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"My dad had a motorbike," she answered softly. "It's Harry's now."

Steve smiled and took her hand in his. They got into the elevator and went down to the garage level. They walked over to his motorcycle and swung a leg over, getting on his motorcycle. Alexandra smiled and got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and started up the bike before taking off.

Alexandra smiled as she watched the city fly by them. They got to Central Park and Steve parked the motorcycle along the street. He put money in the meter and took Alexandra's hand. She smiled and they started walking around the park. "It's so beautiful here," she said, smiling softly.

"Central Park is the one thing that hasn't really changed," Steve agreed softly.

"So," Alexandra said, turning to face Steve as she walked backwards. "What's your story Mr. Rogers."

"I grew up in the 30s and 40s," he began, smiling at Alexandra. "I was a short, skinny asthmatic kid who got beat up, but I always did the right thing, it's how my parents raised me. My dad was in the 107th infantry of the army in World War 1 and died of mustard gas poisoning. My mom contracted Tuberculosis and died from that when I was 18. From then on, I made my way in the world with my best friend, Bucky Barnes. When World War II erupted, I tried four times to get into the army, and they rejected my application each time. In 1943, Bucky and I went to the Stark Expo, where I first saw Tony's dad, Howard Stark. What he was doing was revolutionary, but it didn't pan out and crashed down on the stage. I saw an army sign up and I thought I'd try my luck. Dr. Erskine let me in because of my morals, of who I was on the inside. I didn't know what I was signing up for exactly, but when I was chosen, I knew I was on my way to being something great. The next day, Dr. Erskine had me brought to his lab where he used his super soldier serum to turn me into this," he said, gesturing to his form. "I grew about six or seven inches taller and was given all these muscles."

Alexandra smiled softly and moved her hands up his chest. "The outside package is very nice, but what I find most attractive is here," she placed her hand over his heart, "and here," she placed her other hand on the side of his head, gesturing to his brain. "You are sweet, funny, noble, good, decent, kind, and a gentleman. I feel safe with you, Steve, and protected when your arms are around me." She slid his arms around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are everything I could ever wish for in a man."

Steve smiled softly, his heart pounding in his chest. "You're everything I could ask for in a woman," he murmured, brushing his nose against her hair. It smelled like cherry blossoms and was soft and thick. "You're fiercely loyal, a fierce fighter, warm, kind, genuine, beautiful on the inside which only makes you that much more beautiful on the outside, your smart, sweet, and everything I ever imagined wanting in a dame." She smiled and kissed his chin. His lips found hers and he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back and nipped at his lower lip. He smiled and swung her onto his back. She laughed and buried her face in his neck. He grinned and spun around. He felt lighter than air with Alexandra and felt like the young man he used to be.

Alexandra smiled as Steve walked over to a tree and set her down. Under the tree was a blanket and a picnic basket. "You planned this?" she asked.

"I might have had Hermione help me," he answered, smiling.

"Remind me to thank her when we get back to the tower," she replied, sitting down.

"I'll do that," Steve replied, smiling.

Alexandra watched him sit down next to her and she laid back, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on her face. Steve looked at her and smiled. "Here, try these strawberries. They're delicious," he told her.

"Are they really?" her silver eyes sparkled and she leaned over, slowly, seductively eating the strawberry.

Steve, predictably, felt a tightening in his pants. He swallowed hard saw some juice from the strawberry running down her chin. He leaned forward and licked the juice off her chin. She smiled and swallowed. "That strawberry really was delicious," she told him, smiling.

"I got them from a local farmers market," he replied.

"We'll have to go shopping together then," she told him.

"We will, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh definitely," she replied, nodding. He grinned and kissed her again.

An hour later, they were relaxing under a tree and Alexandra bit her lower lip. "Hey Steve…how do you feel about seeing more of my world?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'd like that a lot," he replied, smiling.

"Good," she smiled and they got up.

They went to the magical Alley of New York, which was near Times Square, and Alexandra took Steve's hand as she led him into the bar, The Squeaky Stool, that would lead to the alley. "Hello," she greeted the bartender.

"Lady Black," the man said respectfully. "Enjoy your trip to the alley."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling. She led Steve out to the back and tapped the bricks. "This isn't nearly as cool as Diagon Alley, but I figured you didn't want to go all the way to London. Apparition takes some getting used to. The squeezing feeling is awful," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Steve chuckled. "I'll take your word for it," he replied.

She grinned and they went into the Alley. It was bright and cheery, witches and wizards going about their daily business. "The apothecary is where you get your potions ingredients," she pointed out.

"Potions ingredients?" Steve asked curiously.

"Oh you know, eye of newt, wolfsbane, dragon liver, the gross stuff," she teased, smiling.

Steve wrinkled his nose. "Remind me not to ask about potions," he told her. She laughed and kissed him softly.

"Quality Quodpod Supplies is where Americans get their sports equipment I guess. We play Quidditch in Europe and Asia," she told Steve.

"Quidditch?" he asked.

"It's easier to watch than to explain. If the Weasleys come for my and Harry's birthdays we'll have to play a round of pickup Quidditch," she said, grinning. "I'm sure we have a Black Estate here in the US that's got a quidditch pitch."

Steve smiled and kissed the side of her head.

They were walking through the Alley when a pompous man walked up to them. "Lady Black, I am Orion Woolsworth of the New York Woolsworths," the man said, bowing and taking her hand, kissing the back of it.

Alexandra wrinkled her nose. The man was shorter than Steve, standing 5'8" tall and had long, chestnut brown hair, ice-blue eyes, a fair complexion, and a lean build. He wore traditional wizard robes in Navy blue. "Is that supposed to mean something?" she asked, jerking her hand back and wiping it on her leggings.

"My family is as pure as yours," he began.

"And?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And we would be well matched," he answered, sticking his nose in the air.

Alexandra's silver eyes turned to ice. "Listen here you pompous windbag," she began, poking him in the chest. "I will not be flattered, cajoled, wooed, or any other sort of lure into any kind of relationship with you. I'm with Captain Steve Rogers and I'm perfectly happy with him! I am falling in love with him and I'll be damned if you try and ruin that!" she snarled. "Get out of my sight before I curse you infertile!" The man scampered off and she turned to Steve. "Sorry about that," she said, grimacing. "I did a cursory scan of his mind. His family is in debt and he wanted to join our families and use the Black money to get his family back out of debt."

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry," he replied. "Wait a minute, a cursory scan of his mind?"

"I'm a legilimens. It means I can read people's minds if I wish. And before you ask, NO, I have not read yours. I don't like invading anyone's privacy if I don't have to," she answered.

Steve nodded and pulled her close. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked, smiling.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, grinning. She led him out of the alley and they went back to the tower.

They arrived back at Avengers Tower in time for dinner and went up to the communal kitchen/dining room. "Hey, we're back," Steve announced as they got off the elevator.

"You two were gone an awfully long time," Darcy said, grinning.

"I showed him a bit of my world," she answered, shrugging. "Then we got caught in traffic."

"Ah, yes, New York Rush Hour," Tony said, grinning. "So, Spangles, your birthday is coming up."

"It is?" Alexandra asked, looking at Steve.

"I didn't want to make a big deal over it," Steve said, looking at Tony in annoyance.

"Oh, so I have to celebrate my birthday but you don't want to celebrate yours? Now what fun is that?" she teased.

Steve looked at her incredulously before shaking his head. "Alex, my birthday is the same day as Independence Day-"

"Oh! Does that mean fireworks?" she asked, her silver eyes lighting up.

"Generally…why?" Steve asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason," she replied, grinning.

"Alex," he began.

"Oh hush, this is going to be spectacular," she said, her silver eyes gleaming.

"Don't bother trying to talk her out of it," Harry said to Steve. "Once she's got her mind set on something it's impossible to get her to forget it. Might as well just give in with good grace and let her be."

Steve sighed and then smiled a little at his date. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek before taking off her father's jacket. "So," she asked, grinning, "what's for dinner?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

AN: Thank you to those who have been reviewing! It means ever so much to me! Here we go!

_Last time:_

"_So," she asked, grinning, "what's for dinner?"_

Chapter 6: Quidditch

Alexandra woke up and stretched, a smile on her face. It had been nearly two weeks since she and Steve had begun dating. Two weeks of sweet picnics and rides out to Brooklyn so he could show her where he grew up. Last night had been the best night so far.

**(Flashback)**

_ Alexandra smiled as Steve pulled her to her feet and they began swaying to music of their own making. Nothing was playing that anyone else could hear, but the two of them were so lost in the movements that neither one noticed when one by one, the other Avengers and her friends left them alone. He smiled softly. "Alone at last," he murmured._

"_Alone at last," she agreed softly._

_ Steve pulled her closer, her body melding with his as if they had been made for each other. Her arm looped around his neck as his hand held her free one. She smiled softly and he kissed her deeply, sensually. She moaned softly as her lower belly tightened and knotted up, as if there were a spring coiling inside her. He had never kissed her this way before and she knew it was a kiss of intent. What he intended though, only he knew. She refused to read his mind and had an occlumency barrier up so as to keep her legilimency in check._

_ Steve ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted her lips as he deepened the kiss. The coil in her belly tightened as he deepened the kiss. He crushed her body against his as his tongue plundered her mouth._

_ Alexandra moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. His hands slid down to her hips and pulled her tight against his. She felt him press against her belly and he laid her down on the carpeted floor. Their tongues dueled for dominance as one of his hands slid under her top. "Steve," she whispered as he kissed her neck._

"_Alex," he murmured, settling his hips against hers._

"_Steve, we should stop," she breathed._

_He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're right," he murmured, nodding. He looked her in the eyes. "God as my witness, I want you to be my girlfriend. I'm falling in love with you, after just two weeks. I didn't think it could happen, but I can't stop this feeling when I see you," he told her, smiling._

_She beamed at him and stroked his cheek. "I'm falling in love with you too. It's crazy, but you make me so happy," she murmured, smiling._

**(End Flashback)**

Alexandra got out of bed and went into her bathroom, smirking when she saw the shirt she was wearing. She had nicked it out of Steve's closet and liked wearing it for its comfort.

She slipped off the shirt and got into the shower. She stood under the hot spray and smiled as the water made it's way down her body. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, relaxing.

Alexandra got out of the shower 30 minutes later and dried her hair with a wave of her wand. She nodded to herself and got dressed in a pair of white shorts, a red v-neck t-shirt, and slipped some bangles on her wrists. She nodded to herself and walked out of the room.

Alexandra walked out into the communal area and ducked as a vase came flying at her head. Her wand was in her hand in an instant and she was glowering at the thrower of said vase, Clint. "What the bloody hell was that about?" she snarled.

"Loki," he answered shortly, glowering at the trickster God.

"So you lob a vase at my head?!" she asked, glaring. She repaired the broken vase, placed a spell on it to make it unbreakable, and then, with stunning accuracy, lobbed it back at Hawkeye and hit him in the stomach. "THAT was for throwing it at me," she said, scowling.

"Hey, now, no need for hostility," Steve said, looking at his teammate and his girlfriend.

Alexandra's scowl cleared and she beamed at Steve. "Morning, darling," she greeted, going to her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek and he turned to her, giving her a proper good morning kiss. She opened her mouth under his and he deepened the kiss.

"Not that all this isn't adorable, but we don't need to see you sucking face with your girlfriend, Capsicle," Tony said dryly.

They parted and Alexandra raised an eyebrow at the inventor. She looked at Steve. "Please let me transfigure him," she begged. "He would make a lovely tea kettle," she told her boyfriend.

Steve was sorely tempted. He glanced at Tony, who was gaping at Alexandra, and sighed. "As tempting as that is, it's better to leave him as is," he told Alex.

"Pity," she replied, dryly.

"Mmm," Steve nodded and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in and saw Alexandra standing with Steve. "You two are so cute together," Hermione observed, smiling.

"Blokes aren't cute, Hermione," Ron told his girlfriend dryly.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Fine, he's handsome then," she said, shaking her head.

"Oy!" Ron said, offended.

"Shut up, Ron," Alexandra and Hermione said at the same time.

"Even I know you don't get into that conversation when girls are involved," Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder.

"So, Steve, what d you want to do for your birthday?" Pepper asked.

"Your birthday is coming up?" Alex asked, looking at Steve.

"Please, I don't want some big party, a simple dinner is fine," Steve said to his teammates and friends.

"But birthdays are special," Alexandra argued.

"As long as I have you next to me and I've got my teammates, I'm perfectly happy," Steve told his girlfriend.

Alexandra nodded, but her mind was rushing ahead, trying to think of something special to give Steve for his birthday. She looked at Hermione, who beamed at her and nodded. Alexandra grinned and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "When is your birthday anyway?"

"July 4," he answered.

"How old are you going to be?" she asked.

"Well I was born in 1920 so…ninety-four technically," he answered.

"I had no idea I was dating an old man," Alexandra teased, poking him in the side.

"Hey now," he replied, smiling. "I look like I'm in my 20s."

"Yes, you do," she agreed, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh god, I'm with the female version of Stark," he teased.

"Oy! I take offense to that!" Alexandra said playfully.

"She's the daughter of a marauder, what did you expect?" Harry asked, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"Hey Alex, reckon we should take them to a Quidditch match?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Quidditch?" Tony asked, his interest peaked.

"Quidditch is the sport we play in Europe. You have two teams, each with seven players: a keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and a seeker. Then you have the balls: the quaffle, the bludgers, and the snitch," Alexandra began. "The keeper guards the hoops to prevent the other team from scoring. The beaters have bats that they use to lob the bludgers at opposing players, the three chasers take the quaffle down the pitch to score in the opposing teams hoops, and you have the seeker who is in charge of finding the snitch. If the seeker catches the snitch, then the game is over and the team with the most points wins."

"It's only the most brilliant game ever invented," Ron said, grinning.

"It is brilliant," Harry agreed, nodding fervently.

"Harry, Ron, and I were on the Gryffindor team when we were at Hogwarts. Harry was the seeker, Ron the keeper, and I was a chaser," Alexandra told the Avengers, grinning. Her eyes lit up. "Hey, there's Black property here in the states. We could get the fireplace hooked up to the floo network and go over. It has a quidditch pitch! We could invite the Weasleys, Dean, Seamus, and get a proper game going," Alexandra said to her friends, beaming.

"I haven't played a proper quidditch match in ages," Harry said, grinning and eager to get back up in the air.

"I'll get dressed and apparate over to make sure the manor is in a condition to receive visitors," Alexandra said, grinning.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

"Let's go!" Alexandra grabbed her friend's hand and they practically ran back to their rooms.

"Is anyone else lost, or is it just me?" Darcy asked.

"I think I can safely say that we are all lost, Lady Darcy," Loki said, feeling confused. "I do not like this feeling lost," he added.

"Suck it up," Clint answered, glowering at the trickster. Loki merely frowned and a minute later, they heard two cracks as Alexandra and Hermione disapparated.

**(Black Manor: Outside Salem, Massachusetts)**

Alexandra and Hermione arrived at the Black estate, a huge, stately, Victorian manor. "It doesn't look so bad," Hermione observed, her brown eyes acutely taking in everything.

"Let's go find out then," Alexandra replied.

They walked through the gates and felt the ripple of magic. Alexandra smiled and they walked up to the house. She touched the doorknob and when nothing happened, she swung open the door.

This Black estate was nothing like Grimmauld Place. "Mum and Dad must have lived here," Alexandra said softly.

The inside was light and felt as if it had never seen darkness. "Your grandparents wouldn't have stepped foot in America. It didn't deserve their attention," Hermione said to her best friend.

"Point," Alexandra replied, smiling. She threw open the curtains and let the sunshine in. They went into the backyard and there was a full size quidditch pitch. "Brilliant!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"Alex! This library!" Hermione called, excited.

"I know, I know," Alexandra called back, laughing. "Come on, we have to get the floo hooked up!"

They went to the American Department of Magic and got their floo hooked up to the fireplace at Stark Tower. Then they hooked their floo up to the Weasleys fireplace. Alexandra sent a quick message to the Weasleys before she and Hermione apparated back to Stark Tower.

"It's all set!" Alexandra said, grinning.

"That was…fast," Steve said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Apparating makes traveling much, much easier," she replied, sitting down next to him. She kissed his cheek and curled up against him.

"This estate, Marauder Manor, must have been built and lived in by Sirius and Freya, because it doesn't…feel like Grimmauld Place. It's light and freeing," Hermione said as she sat next to Ron.

"The Floo is hooked up to Stark Tower and it's hooked up to the Weasleys home," Alexandra said, smiling.

"Excellent," Harry said, grinning. For once, their eyes were sparkling with happiness and not full of memories and pain, especially Harry's eyes.

"Hold on, I want to see this place as we drive up," Tony said to them. "What's this floo thing?"

"We're not driving up Mr. Stark," Alexandra said with a roll of her eyes. "Floo is one of the ways we travel and in this case, it's the easiest option."

"I want to see this estate from the outside," Tony maintained.

"I'd kind of like to see it too," Bruce replied.

"I suppose we could apparate to the front gate…" Alexandra said, though it sounded more like a question.

She looked at Hermione who shrugged. "We could," she agreed.

"Then we'll apparate," Alexandra said to the group. "Though…apparating is the most uncomfortable way to travel. I got sick after I apparated for the first time," she admitted shamelessly.

"I almost got sick, I felt really nauseated," Harry agreed.

"What the hell, let's try it," Tony said. The Avengers looked at each other, shrugged, and went to go pack.

The Avengers gathered enough clothes for three days and the four teenagers gathered their things in their trunks, shrunk them, and were waiting for the others. "This is so exciting," Alexandra said, grinning.

"What does Marauder Manor look like?" Harry asked.

"Like this," she murmured. She placed two fingers on either side of Harry and Ron's heads and closed her eyes. She showed them Marauder Manor and they smiled.

"It's gorgeous," Harry said, smiling.

"Look at that quidditch pitch!" Ron crowed, grinning. The girls laughed and the Avengers came back.

"So how does this apparating thing work?" Clint asked.

"All you lot have to do is hold onto us," Alexandra answered. "We might have to make a couple trips to get everyone, but we'll manage."

Alexandra took hold of Steve and Thor, gently yet firmly grabbing each of their hands. Ron took Bruce and Tony, holding onto their arms. Hermione took hold of Clint and Natasha, albeit nervously. Harry took hold of Loki and a nervous Pepper. "Are we ready?" He asked, falling into the roll of leader. The Avengers noticed the change and looked among each other.

"We're ready," Steve said softly, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Then here we go," Alexandra replied.

The four teenagers disapparated with the Avengers and arrived moments later at the gates that led up to Marauder Manor. Clint threw up, Natasha looked extremely pale, Tony looked dazed and ready to vomit, Pepper was right next to him, leaning against him, Bruce was breathing to keep himself from hulking out, and Steve was getting ready to hurl. The Asgardians looked a little disheveled but were otherwise fine.

"You had to insist on apparating," Clint said, scowling at the inventor.

"Good, god, never again," Tony said, leaning over.

"That's why we don't like apparating," Alexandra said. "We've never been able to decide if it's worse than portkey though."

"We should go get Darcy and Jane," Hermione reminded her friend.

"Right, we'll be back and then we can go up to Marauder Manor," Alexandra said. She and Hermione disappeared with a pop and were back a few minutes later with Darcy and Jane.

"That was terrible," Jane said, feeling nauseous. She went to Thor and he held her close, stroking her hair.

"That was awesome!" Darcy said, grinning.

The four teenagers looked at Darcy with wide eyes. "What?" she asked, looking back.

Alexandra shook her head and went to the gate. She pushed it open and as the group walked through, they felt the ripple of the magic accepting them.

They walked up the dirt road and Alexandra smiled softly. The dirt transitioned to gravel and soon enough, the gravel gave way to cobblestone. The cobblestone road led up to a large, immaculate house. There were five, wide cobblestone steps and the house was forest green in color with white trim. The porch was covered and wrapped around nearly the whole house except for one side, the side the garage was on. The front door was French in design and the windows were large, letting in natural light.

The front yard was landscaped in a stair step fashion. There were four steps and each step had different plants. The step furthest from the house had the Japanese shrub, Ligustrum Vicaryi, or Golden Privet, lining the step. On the step above the ligustrum were lavender bushes full of purple blooms. Next came the Rosemary bushes, which were interchanged with witch hazel bushes that had orange and yellow blooms on them. On the final step were three arborvitae trees spread wide apart. On either side of the steps leading to the porch was a Japanese Cherry blossom tree.

"Welcome to Marauder Manor," Alexandra said, softly, smiling.

"This landscaping is gorgeous," Pepper said softly, smiling.

"Thank you," Alexandra answered

Alexandra led them up to the house and unlocked the front door. They walked in and in the corner of the small foyer near the window was a coat stand. Through the foyer was a small hallway. "On our left is the living room, to our right is the den," Alexandra began, giving them a tour of the house. "The living room leads to the dining room, which has access to the kitchen. Through the kitchen, you can access the nook and the family room. Next to the family room is the library, the largest room in the house." They walked to the rotunda and saw a staircase to the left. "That leads upstairs, to all of the bed rooms. We'll go up there later." She led them through to the nook and from the nook she led them out to the covered porch that lead to the backyard.

There was a forest surrounding the house, but the backyard held a huge field. There were three hoops and shed off to the side. "And this, is a quidditch pitch," she said, smiling. She walked out to the backyard and the group stared as they followed her.

"When are the rest getting here?" Harry asked.

"Any minute, they'll come out of that fireplace," Alexandra answered as the fireplace in the covered porch lit up green. Seven ginger headed people stepped out of the fireplace one by one. After them came a woman with silvery-blond hair and a model figure, a dark skinned woman who was holding onto one of the ginger's hands, a sandy haired young man, a tall, lean dark skinned young man, a brunette young man, a girl with long blond hair and big silvery-blue eyes, a woman with long black hair that looked very similar to Alexandra, a baby boy about 3 months old that had big brown eyes and sandy brown hair that immediately changed to black hair like Alexandra's and emerald green eyes like Harry's, a young man they recognized as Draco, and a young man with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and an olive complexion.

"Alex! Ron! Hermione! Harry!" the matriarch of the family came off the porch and the four teenagers suddenly became nervous. "HOW DARE YOU FOUR NOT WRITE US LETTERS TO KEEP US INFORMED OF WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON!" she shouted. The Avengers jumped at the volume of Mrs. Weasley and Bruce started breathing so he wouldn't hulk out.

"Mum! We've been busy," Ron said, his cheeks turning red.

"Mrs. Weasley, let us introduce you to the Avengers," Alexandra said, jumping in before Mrs. Weasley could get start shouting again.

"Alright, but this isn't over," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Mrs. Weasley, you remember that they came to help us in the final battle nearly two months ago," Alexandra began. "but I don't think you were formally introduced. This is Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers," Alexandra said, smiling at Steve. He smiled back at her and held her a little closer, which didn't escape the notice of the Weasleys. "Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, Tony's girlfriend Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk, Thor the Norse God of Thunder and Lightning, his brother Loki, his girlfriend Jane Foster, Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow, and last, but certainly not least, Darcy Lewis."

"Hello," Mrs. Weasley greeted, smiling.

"Avengers, I don't think you properly met everyone that just came through so let me introduce you to Molly Weasley, matriarch of the Weasley clan, Arthur Weasley, the father, and their children Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, his girlfriend Angelina Johnson, and their daughter Ginny. With them are our friends Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, my cousin Andromeda Tonks, but we call her Andie, Teddy Lupin, my and Harry's godson, Draco," Alexandra scowled a little, "and Blaise Zabini, his family was neutral during the war." She turned her silver eyes to her cousin. "What are you doing here, Draco?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Draco and Blaise have been staying with me," Andromeda said quietly. "We've been getting to know each other."

"I want to apologize for my parents," Draco said, looking at his cousin with stormy blue eyes. "I didn't realize before how much damage they had done, maybe because I was blinded by the fact that they were my parents. Anyway, I'm sorry for them," he told her.

"I came along simply because I wanted to see how you lot were getting on," Blaise replied, his eyes sliding over Alexandra. Her eyes narrowed and Steve felt like hitting the kid.

Molly looked at Alexandra. "Is there something you want to tell us?" she asked, looking between the young woman and the young man called Captain America.

"Ah, well," Alexandra's cheeks turned pink but then she looked at Steve and smiled softly. "Steve and I are dating," she replied.

"Alex that's awesome!" Ginny said, grinning. She hugged the older girl and Alexandra hugged her back.

"Hi Gin," Harry greeted, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Hey," she smiled and went to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"So, who wants to play Quidditch?" Alexandra asked, grinning.

"You and Harry have to be team captains, because otherwise it's just unfair," Bill said, smirking. The Avengers couldn't help but stare at the scars on his face.

"Haha, Bill," Alexandra said, rolling her eyes. She looked at the Avengers. "Bill's had that scar since the end of our sixth year," she told them gently. "He got it from Fenrir Greyback, who is now dead."

"Makes for wicked war stories," Bill said good naturedly.

"We didn't mean to stare," Steve began.

"No worries, Mate," Bill replied, shrugging. "I'm rather used to the damn thing now."

"He likes 'is meat a rare now, where as before, 'e liked it medium well," his wife, Fleur, told them.

Steve smiled at the couple and looked at Alexandra, who smiled back at him. "Alright, Harry and I are team captains. I pick Bill," she said, grinning.

"I'll take Ron," Harry replied, grinning.

"Ginny," Alexandra said, smiling as the girl skipped over to her.

"Charlie," Harry said, grinning at the man. Charlie strolled over, grinning back.

"Fred," Alexandra called smirking.

"Angelina," Harry said, grinning at his former teammate.

"Seamus," Alexandra called. The Irishman grinned as he joined Alexandra's team.

"Dean," Harry picked, liking the way his team was shaping up.

"Luna," Alexandra picked, smiling.

"Neville," Harry called to the man he considered a very good friend.

"Draco," Alexandra picked the lesser of two evils.

"Blaise," Harry said, his eyes darkening slightly. The Italian needed watching over.

"Alright, let's get this game in the air! Andie, would you serve as referee?" Alexandra asked.

"It would be my honor," Andie answered, smiling. Fleur took Teddy, who's looks changed to mirror hers. The young woman smiled and brushed her nose against his. The infant giggled and then promptly yawned. She smiled and cuddled him close as he fell asleep against her chest.

The two teams of seven took off into the air and Alexandra looked at her team. "Ginny, Bill, and I will be chasers, Draco, you'll be the seeker, Fred and Seamus, you'll be the beaters, and Luna, you'll be the keeper. Any questions?" her team shook their heads and went to their positions.

Andromeda released the balls and the snitch took off. The Avengers sat in the bleachers and watched the fast paced game. "They're really good," Steve commented, smiling as he watched his girlfriend score a goal.

"They should be, they played most of their Hogwarts years," Hermione said from next to him.

"So…what can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Tony asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Here," Hermione dug a book out of her bag and handed it to Tony. "Hogwarts: A History, the most updated version, it includes our…adventures," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling with memories of years gone by and just a little hint of…mischief?

"Thanks," Tony said, grinning. He held the book in his lap and watched the game with eagle eyes.

A couple hours later, Harry had caught the snitch and his team had won the game, if only marginally. "So what did you lot think?" he asked, his eyes shining with happiness.

"You're a natural in the air," Clint answered.

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning. The young adults looked like teenagers again, without the memories of war and death.

"How do you get the brooms in the air?" Jane asked.

The teenagers looked at each other and then at Jane. "Magic," they answered simply.

A little while later, while the players were all showering in separate rooms, the Avengers were in the living room with the Weasleys. Bill looked at Steve. "I like you Steve, we all do, but Alexandra's like our surrogate sister, like Hermione here and Fleur. You hurt her in any way, no one will be able to protect you."

Steve looked at the young man and nodded solemnly. "If I hurt her, I'll want you to kill me," he said softly. "She's…the very breath in my body. I love her more than anything in this world."

Charlie smiled. "Good," he said, clapping Steve on the shoulder. "Then there won't be any problems." Steve grinned and looked up as Alexandra walked into the room.

Alexandra smiled back, her silver eyes sparkling, and she walked over, sitting in his lap. Steve held her close and smiled, snuggling into his chest, a decidedly very un-Alexandra like thing to do. But she didn't care.


End file.
